The Beginning of Stormas
by Skyjacker
Summary: On hold till I fix this crap up. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and to whomever else that I can't remember. I do own the storyline and my own characters. I would just like to say that this is my first fan fic and I don't know much about making prologues and this one isn't great. It would be better to skip or skim through this chapter and go on to the next one. I will probably change it later on. The other chapters are much better than this one.

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue 

It was a wonderful day to be outside. The sun was warm, the wind was slightly blowing, and the sky was blue. There were a few clouds here and there, but none of them seemed to threaten rain. But a good thunderstorm wouldn't hurt though. Spring days in northen Maryland were the best out of the year. Deanna was enjoying every minute of it. She was standing on the back deck looking at her family's back yard. Every now and again she would glance at her two cats basking and playing in the sun or at her brother's dog, Max, rolling around in the grass with his mouth open and all fours in the air. Deanna was somewhat a normal American, even though she hates to be normal. Her light blonde hair flowing in the soft breeze. Her sapphire blue eyes hiding behind her sunglasses. She was somewhat a little chubby(not much mind you), but she was losing it. She was happy that she didn't have to go to work or school today.

Unfortunately, her wonderful day came to an end as her felt a terrible pain somewhere behind her stomach. The pain was like she never felt before, spreading from one spot to another then her whole body ached from it. Until she fell to her knees in pain. Her parents and brother were not at the time and she couldn't reach the phone. She screamed from the pain and fell the rest of the way to the floor. She trembled on the floor of her deck. The pain was to great and she slipped into a sleep state.

What she did know was that her body was going through a genetic change in her whole struture. Her body was glowing with the intensity of this energy eatting change. During the the she was asleep big, dark, thunder clouds, that blacken out the sun. The wind picked up to a point that it moved the table on the back deck. Thunder rolled as rain began to fall. Then, a loud burst of lighting hit the ground not to far away. Deanna was still out of it and the change was taking it's toll. If she doesn't wake up soon she'll die from the extreme exhaustion. Then, a gaint bolt of lighting struck her and the intensed energy helped complete the transformation. She was still glowing and she looked like she was just burning because she was smoking.

A few hours later she awoke to the dogs barking, showing that her family was home. She quickly, but painfully, got up on her feet and hubbled to the sliding glass door. She ached, but she could handle it. Karate, bad knees, and a big brother has helped with talerence with pain. Punched and kicked in karate and by the big brother, and bad knees from her walking forward and her knees go in a different direction. That feels like your knee cap is coming of your knee and is fliping around under your skin. Painful, very painful. She didn't bother staying downstairs to wait for her family to come in, but she felt that if she didn't get to her bed she would fall on the spot. She didn't even notice that she had sparks flying off her. Only she thought about was going to bed. Finally, her bed was in sight and she shut her door and locked it. She fell on her bed and in two seconds she was out.

* * *

Hey, Skyjacker here. I hope you like it. This was my first story and I tried my best. Please review. I'm sorry there wasn't any talking in this, but I'm not so good at it, but don't worry there'll be talking in the rest of the story(duh). 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: Awareness

Author's note: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. Also, whoever else that I can not remember. Some of the characters are mine and the story and plot are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 Awareness: part 1 

Deanna awoke to the beating of a fist on her door and the voice of her mom telling her to get up. "Get up Deanna! It's already noon and you're still in bed. You've been in there ever since we come home last night at six. Get up or I'll get your brother to wake you up" shouted her mom. Deanna could hear her, but didn't want to get up because she felt so weak, but yet felt energized. _"What a funny feeling. My body is tired beyond reason, but I feel so full of energy"_ thought Deanna as she tried to open her mouth to speak. Only to have a groan, escape her lips. Thankfully that's all she needed to let her mom know she was awake. The sound of her mom going downstairs and her talking was heard, "finally, you got up. Now get dressed and come downstairs, you have to go get money out of your account for you car and phone payment." With that Deanna tried her best to get off her bed only to fall off and down onto the floor. Quietly and somewhat painfully she says to herself, "Ow, crap that hurt, at least my carpet broke my fall.

She'd fallen before so the falling really didn't hurt, but the dresser beside her bed that also helped to brake her fall did. Deanna then lifted herself off the floor; thankfully her arms didn't give up on her. "Okay halfway there. Now to get onto my feet," she said while holding her dresser and bed to help her remain kneeling. Then with a great force she pulled and pushed up. It took a second, but she was finally on her feet. Swaying, but on her feet. "Okay that's over, now to get to the bathroom. I should take my clothes with me so I don't have to come back for them. Okay got those. Now, to the bathroom. This is going to take a few minutes. Here I go." One step, then another, then another, until she got to the bathroom.

Cheering that nothing happening on the way to the bathroom Deanna quickly and quietly closed the door behind her and turned on the two lights and fan in her bathroom. Hopefully the fan will help drown out any noise she makes. Like a small scream. She set her clothes on the edge of the sink and looked in the mirror and yelped as she saw a figure that was not her own. She spoke, "what the heck happened to me last night! I've lost weight that would've taken weeks or even months of exercise to lose. But most of it is still here. I look like a lost close to thirty pounds. I should be thankful, but even though I hate to say it, this wasn't normal." She left it at that as she got ready for the new day.

After she went to the bathroom she went back over to the sink to wash her hands. Only when she touched the water her hands started to tingle like she had needles being pushed into her hands. Or like when you sleep on your arm wrong and you get up to find that it didn't get a lot of blood to it. Deanna put the thought aside for now as she finished washing her hands. She looked all over, but figured that her mom took their dirty towels before she went downstairs. So she grabed a clean one from the closet and dried her hands of the water and as the water left her hands so did the tingling feeling in her hands. _"Weird"_ she said to herself as she put the hand towel beside her clothes.

As she reached for her clothes she noticed a little spark coming off her hand. "Where'd that come from" she question as she held her hand infront of her face. Only to see that her hand had a slight glow to it. She began to think what could be causing this and only one thing came to mind. "Last night. What happened to me last night?" She thought for a second and decided that she needed more information before she could make a conclusion. Before grabing her clothes she quickly looked at her other hand only to see that it too was glowing faintly. She made a mistake by claping them together to see if anything would happen. Stupid mistake. Instead of a small clap like hands are supposed to make a gaint clap of thunder took it's place. Throwing her back againist a wall the blast of sound made everything fall from their shelves. Gettin up Deanna rubbed her head and checked to see if she was bleeding. "No signs of bleeding. That's good. How the heck did that happen?! Did I really do that?! I did. I can't believe I did. Wait last night right before I was out cold I saw some really dark clouds come out of nowhere. Did the clouds have something to do with this? Wait whats happening to my hands?!" Her hands weren't just glowing they were shooting tiny bolts of what seemed like lighting out of them. Using her knowledge on how to concentrate(thanks to karate) she concentrated on her hands and pointed them at her hand towel. When she concentrated hard enough a great blast of lighting shot out from both of her hands. The towel blew up, there wasn't anything left of it, but a few tiny burning pieces from the edges.

She yelped with surpise and quickly blew them into the sink before the fire alarm in the hall could detect any smoke. Thankfully the door to the bathroom held back alot of the noise so it just sounded like the people over at the quriy(place they mine for certain rocks) were blasting to get some better pieces. "Oh how thankful I am to live close to that place" she said to herself as she quickly put everything back on their shelves. She didn't how it happened, well she did, but she cared that it happened and she had no idea how it did. "I better get out of here before anyone notices that sound came from me," she said while grabing her clothes and throwing the door open and sadly only walking to her room because she still wasn't fully recovered from last night. Before she closed her door she noticed that her brother was listening to music through his earphones_. "He didn't even hear a thing" _she said to herself as she closed her door.

She threw her old clothes into the hamper and walked carefully out of her room and made her way down the stairs. She found her mother watching the weather channel on a special report on the freak storm yesterday. "What are they talking about mom?" "There was a big thunderstorm last night and there were no clouds in the sky. One of the reporters made a joke that it was called here or something . But it was only over our road. Lighting sturck a few times and then the clouds dispersed like it never happened. Weird." "Yeah weird_. Did it come to me when I went out? Is that why I can shoot lighting from my hands? I guess I'll find out soon enough_." Deanna then looked out the back window before turning back to the TV.

Location: Zraxcus

"Sir I found another one, but it's from a planet in a disant solar system," said a voice. Another voice quickly returned, "Pinpoint their location. We have a new student. And I can't wait to see what they can do." The sound of a keybroad typing was all that was heard in the background.

* * *

Hi Skyjacker here. Here's the first part of three and I hope you like it. Please review and I'll have the next part up soon. Also, I know that I haven't gotten to where the part comes in about Transformers in my story. It's on it's way and the sign of them should be in the Awareness parts, maybe the last two. The third for sure. Also, I am not sure if I want it to be in the Cybertron, or RID universe. I will have decided by the time I get to the chapter. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll change them as soon as I can. Enjoy and thankyou for reading. 


	3. Awareness: part 2

Author notes: I do not own Transformer, Hasbro does and whoever else does that I do not know about. I do own my characters and the story and plot.

* * *

Awareness: part 2 

A black form stood over the computer screen and looked at its contents. Quickly looking over it for the information he needed. Putting his hand to his chin he thought about the possibilities over this matter. _"I could send the pick-up shuttle from Cybertron to pick the new student up, but will that go over well? If I send one just for them, it will look like they're getting special treatment. And the other shuttles will be too far away to pick them up in time."_ He put his hand on the computer screen to try and find some other way of transport, but sadly it only came to one choice, "The new student will have to be picked up by the Cybertronian shuttle if they are going to make it here in time for the new year."

Suddenly, a grass green mech busted through the door with a thin data disc in his hand. The green mech spoke to the other person. "Tarxs I have the information you wanted on the new student," he said handing Tarxs the disc. "Good. Now we can shed some light on this new person. Hmm… looks like it's a human female from Earth, and from the western hemisphere of the planet. This is great news Axon! Now we can have a human join our school. We've never had one here in the history of this school. I wonder what kind of power she has. Maybe it'll be something new," Tarxs says with excitement. But is stopped by Axon's worried eyes. Since Axon has a face plate on most of the time he has to tell his mood by his eyes. "What's wrong Axon," asked Tarxs. "Well, yes something is wrong. Don't you think that a certain king on a certain planet might have something wrong with the fact that his daughter, son, and their cousins will be in the school with a human," questioned Axon. Tarxs turned back to the computer and replied, "He's just going to have to deal with it. Besides he won't know until she's actually here and it's too late to send her home. Also, he's not the principal of this school: I am. Don't worry Axon she'll be a great addition to this school." "Alright, but how do we get her here" Axon questioned. "I'm going to send the shuttle that goes to Cybertron to Earth after it picks up the students on Cybertron," answered the headmaster (other name for principal). The silence in the room was gone as Axon yelled in response to the headmaster's answer, "The shuttle from Cybertron!!!! You can't be serious?! I've see the list of kids that are coming from Cybertron! Some of the Decepticons from that list will blow her apart!"

Tarxs, having the ability to sense and control other's moods, laid his hand on Axon's shoulder to ease him of his increased worry. Slowly, Axon relaxed and Tarxs released his hand from Axon. Then he said calmly, "Do you remember that we have the enlargement and shrieking ray? Remember that we use that ray to make sure that everyone is about the same size so they can fit in the rooms and walk around campus without worry of their size? Don't worry Axon I've got everything figured out." Axon breathed slowly and said, "Who are you going to send to tell her of the school and her chance of enrollment?" This is something that Tarxs hadn't gotten to yet and began to run the names of teachers possible for this. After a second two names popped up. "Well, I was thinking that Mectocs and you could go." This wasn't a surprise for Axon because he had been chosen many times to go to other planets. "Since Mectocs is a shape shifter and the counselor he should blend in with his surroundings, but when are we leaving and have you told him. The new school year starts in a month and this is very short notice," asked Axon.

The headmaster knew this, but he had to keep his oath as principal that if any person has an ability in this galaxy he must try to help them to control it the best that they can. He intended to inform Mectocs after he was done was Axon. So he bent down and took the disc from the computer and turned to Axon and said, "I know its short notice, but I have an oath to keep, and I'm going to tell Mectocs after we're done here. Also, you and him are going in two days. That gives you enough time to stay for three of their days tops: before you have to come back here and start getting ready for your class." Axon nodded and got out of the headmaster's way as he made his way out. The door opened and he was gone. Axon then left himself and went to his room to prepare for his trip with Mectocs.

There were many halls in the school so it took a few minutes longer to get to Mectocs' office. Unfortunately, his office wasn't on the first floor, it was on the third and Tarxs' old knees didn't grant him the pleasure of walking up them. Instead, he took the faculty elevator to the third floor. He was thankful that he had it installed when he had the building rebuilt. As he approached Mectocs' door to his office Tarxs took the disc that he had put in subspace and put it in his hand. The door slid open and found that Mectocs was reading something on the habits of sharkicons.

Mectocs looked up to find the principal standing in his doorway. He nodded as his way of saying hello and Tarxs returned the hello as he walked to one of Mectocs' chairs. "How are you doing today, Tarxs?" "I'm doing fine Mectocs, thank you. I have a special mission for you today." "Is that so? What kind of mission: may I ask?" "One in which you have never had before in your entire life. This mission that I am giving you is to go and tell a future student about our school and her option to enroll." "I see. Who is this potential student?" "Well, she's an inhabitant of a planet in a distant solar system." "Okay: please continue." "This planet is Earth and she's a human. She has had her powers for a few days now and I am sending you and Axon to go and talk to her." "This is new. I am glad that you chose me for this mission. I have never been to Earth before, so I am glad I am going," Mectocs said coolly. Putting his book down, Mectocs got up and went to his desk and turned on his computer and started typing. He looked up and back at Tarxs and said, "When will we be leaving? I need to know so I don't forget anything that I need to take with me." Tarxs replied calmly, "In two days, you'll be leaving for Earth. You can only stay three of their days because Axon has to come back and get ready for his class." "That's not much time to tell her about this school. What shuttle will we be taking?" "You will be taking the 'White Star' space shuttle to Earth. Her location is being uploaded into the shuttle's hard drive as we speak: so there is no way you two can get lost trying to find her." "Good, I will go and start packing." With that both Tarxs and Mectocs got up from their seats and headed for the door.

Tarxs was the first to leave, but he waited until Mectocs was out of the room before he said, "Thank you Mectocs: you're a big help." Mectocs shook his head and said, "No need to thank me old friend. It's always a pleasure to go to other planets." After that was said both Tarxs and Mectocs said their good-byes and walked away. As Mectocs walked to his room, to start packing, he thought to himself about the upcoming days. _"A human girl has powers. Amazing: simply amazing. I wonder if she'll chose to come here. I hope she'll be able to fit in here with everyone. With those Jhazxians always thinking they're the best and thinking that everything and everyone else is below them, it's going to be hard to keep them off her back: since they think humans are only good for being target practice. Maybe she won't need us for backup. Maybe she'll be strong enough to keep them away. I just hope she doesn't get scared of me or Axon when we try and convince her who we are and where we can from. I better look on my files for human forms that aren't intimidating so I don't frighten her. I love being a shape shifter. It makes my job so much easier. I can only imagine going up to her in my real Xendian form. It probably wouldn't end well."_ His thoughts were concluded as he approached as door to his room.

His room was big and could easily fit fifteen transformers in there. His bed was located off in the upper right hand corner. In the other corner was a desk with a computer on it. There was also a personal washroom off to right. There were some books here and there, about different subjects. Mectocs walked in and went over to his bed and bent down to get something from underneath it. He pulled out a large duffle bag looking thing and proceeded to stuff it with all of his necessary supplies for his upcoming trip.

Mectocs was a giant fruit bat looking creature in his real form. His wings were on his back instead of being connected to his arms like Earth's bats. He had big bat ears like bats. He also had fangs that partly came out of his mouth. His vision was better than Earth bats because he didn't need to use sonar to find his way around: although he could see at his best at night better than in the day. His fingers were claws and his feet were talons. His eyes were a deep royal blue. He actually looked like a human in bat form. His head looked like a bats too and since he was a shape shifter he changed his fur to any color than its original because he hated looking like a giant leaf. The people back on his home planet would make fun of his green fur because it was so abnormal. Now, he mainly keeps it at a whitish color. His armor is chrome all over. His armor resides on his legs, arms, waist, midsection, parts of his wings, and on his head.

Mectocs quickly finished packing and walked over to his computer and began to start researching on human looks, and behavior. Since he wanted to fit in as much as possible he even looked at Earth's new fashion sense. For the next two days Mectocs learned all he needed about Earth and its people.

"You ready Axon," asked Mectocs. "Yeah, I guess so. Are you," he replied. "Yep, can't wait to get going," Mectocs said eagerly. "Oh good you're both here." Both Mectocs and Axon turned around to see Tarxs walking out of the building behind them. "You both have a good trip and I'll see you in a week and a half," Tarxs said as he stood in front of the 'White Star'. "Hopefully we'll come back with good news," said Mectocs. Axon was already in the ship preparing for take off. Waving to Mectocs that it was time to go, Mectocs said good-bye to Tarxs and went onboard the ship. Tarxs went back into the building and waved good-bye as the two flew off to Earth.

Location: Earth- in a small wooden area

BOOM! Was the only sound that was heard as Deanna hit another dead tree in her back yard. She was secretly practicing her powers when her family was out of the house. She thought she was making progress, but sadly she was wrong when she blew up the tree. She only wanted to put a slash in it, but instead the tree was on fire and the top half was fifty feet in the other direction. "Oh well, practice makes perfect," she said to herself as she prepared to shoot another blast of lighting. BANG! BOOM! CRASH! Another dead tree falls. "Crap, crap, crap: another tree on fire. I guess that's enough for today," said Deanna as she stared at the burning tree with a little anger that she blasted it down. She quickly turned and walked down to her house. She didn't need to worry about the burning trees because another big thunder storm rolled in just in time. Deanna could hear the rain hiss as it touched the fire. She only kept walking so she wouldn't get notice by any of her neighbors. She quickly walked into her house and sat down. As the rain started to fall she wandered if her training would get any easier in the future. If only she knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Hey Skyjacker here, sorry this chapter took a little longer than the others, but it was a long one. Part 3 of Awareness should be up soon. Sorry about the ending on this one: I didn't know of a good way to end this part. I don't know why a school counselor from another planet would blend in on Earth as I said earlier in this part, but it's a change from things and I guess I'll go with it. The school's name will be in the next part I. I'm having writers block trying to figure one out, but don't worry it'll be a good one. Axon is a Cybertronian Autobot by the way. Axon's bio (I guess that's what it's called) will be in the next part. Mectocs has the appearance of a fruit bat and habits like one, so he doesn't drink blood: just incase you were wondering. Hope you enjoyed this part. Please review.

* * *


	4. Awarness: part 3

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does and all the other people I don't know about. I do own my OCs and the plot. Also, I do not own the song that I mention later in the story.

* * *

Awareness: part 3 

Location: Earth's orbit

The last couple of days were long and tough for Axon. Ever since Mectocs and himself left Zraxcus he has had numerous difficult things happen to him. The first thing that happened was right after they left the school and they entered a passing meter shower and Axon had to go out of the ship to fix one of the engines that had gotten damaged. Sadly, the shower had a second wave to it and before he could realize it, he got hit by them. He suffered a few dents and one actually hit in the right spot to get stuck under his armor: just out of reach so he couldn't get it out.

The second thing that happened was when they got closer to Earth and the ship started to pick up radio waves and Mectocs found a song that he liked called, 'Ballroom Blitz." Mectocs liked the song so much that he found it again on another radio channel, but this time he saved it to the ship's hard drive and started to play it non-stop throughout the entire ship. The first couple of times were fine, but after four to five hours of hearing it: Axon snapped. He went over to Mectocs, who was sitting in the control room, and said, "For all that is good and just, turn it off: please turn it off." Thankfully, Mectocs agreed and turned it off. Tired, Axon walked out of the control and back to his room and laid down on his bed. After a minute he was asleep and he started to dream. In his dream was a lady, a man, and a bunch of people, and they were all in a ballroom type place. Axon never knew what hit him as the song started to play out, "And the man in the back said 'Everyone attack' and the lady in the corner said 'boy I really want ya' and it turned into a Ballroom Blitz." Axon awoke annoyed and thought, _"This is going to be a long trip."_

Only Axon's faceplate hid his joy as their shuttle finally reached Earth. He plotted as Mectocs got ready to go to the surface of the planet that he would delete that stupid song from the ship's hard drive so he wouldn't have to listen to it on the way back.

Axon then started to head for Mectocs' location on the back of the ship. When he found him Mectocs was getting ready for his departure by bringing up a picture of a human man on the screen of a computer. The man was about middle aged, somewhat muscular, thin, and had a scar going down his left arm. Axon knew Mectocs picked this form because it resembled him so much. Putting it out of his mind, Axon walked over to a control panel and started to type a command into it. He looked up to see Mectocs shifting into the human on the screen. The wings on his back folded and disappeared into his body. The fur on his body turned into pinkish flesh. His claws and talons turned into hands and feet (with shoes). The armor he was wearing turned into clothes. Lastly, his face and head slowly turned into a human's. His ears now were smaller and his teeth were hidden behind his mouth. The only thing that stayed the same was his royal blue eyes and his scar on his left arm.

"You ready Mectocs" asked Axon. "Yes, I am ready. Please get the shrink ray ready. It will be easier for me if I don't have to shrink down myself" replied Mectocs. Axon pushed a button and started to align to ray to Mectocs' position. Before he fired the shot from the ray, Axon started up the teleporter that would take Mectocs to the surface. With a push of a button the ray fired and Mectocs started to shrink. After a moment Mectocs was now about six feet and six inches tall. After turning off the machine Axon went over to Mectocs and picked him up and walked over to the teleporter and put him inside.

"Be careful Mectocs. If you need anything just call me on the comm.-link." "Don't worry I will," said Mectocs as he prepared himself for the teleportation down to the Earth's surface. Axon then walked back over to the control panel and pushed a button. In a flash and a few different colored lights, Mectocs was gone. A second passed. Then Mectocs' voice spoke over the comm., "I'm on the surface and I'm okay. I appear to be outside a city… hold on I see a sign." A few seconds later, "It's says I'm at the city limits for a place called 'Hagerstown'. Do you know which direction I have to go?" Axon answered, "Yeah, she should be about five miles from where you're at. Just head south and you should be there in no time at all. Hey, Mectocs, one thing before you go." "What is it Axon?" "What's it like down there?" "Well, it feels nice. There's a nice breeze blowing out here. It's very bright out and I have no shadow. And I read in one of the files on humans that it means that it's noon." "Sounds like a nice place to live: considering some of the places that I've been to anyway. Check in later so I know how it's going okay?" "Okay." "Oh, and Mectocs." "Yes?" "Stay safe okay. I heard from some sources back on Cybertron that not all humans are nice and treat others with respect." "Don't worry I will. Bye Axon." "Bye Mectocs." Then, the comm. went silent and Axon slowly turned to the door and thought, _"I hope all goes well and she decides to go to the school or this trip would be a complete waste of time." _Then with a determined look on his face he said, "Now to go and delete that stupid song."

Location: Earth –Hagerstown, Md. Mectocs' currant position.

Cars whizzed by as Mectocs stood by the side of what appeared to be a road. His ears twitching as the sounds got louder with each passing auto. He signed and kept on walking. He couldn't fly to the human's residence because it would attract too much attention and it would mess up his disguise as a human. So he just kept on walking. Every so often he would pass another person and he would kindly nod his head and say hello, but everyone else didn't do the same. One gave him the finger and told him to buzz off: apparently he had a bad day. Then another screamed at him and ran off in another direction. _"Ookay," _he thought to himself as he watched the woman run away.

After about fifteen minutes Mectocs finally reached the end of the city and walked over to a sign that read 'Dual Highway'. He didn't know if he was getting close or not, but he did know that he just needed to head south for a while more. So he started to walk again. After a while he passed three changing light things that had all the cars stop for a certain color: red. He thought it was odd, but he put it aside and continued walking.

It had been about an hour and a half when he decided it was time to contact Axon to see if he was still going in the right direction. So he reached his hand into one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out a comm. –link. Pushing a button, the screen came to life and he dialed Axon on the ship.

"There all done. The song is officially gone from the entire hard drive. I will not be hearing it anymore," said Axon, but his celebrating came to an end as his comm. came to life. "Hey Axon you there," asked Mectocs. Axon quickly responded, "Yes I'm here. How's it going?" "Fine, but I need to know where I am and how much further I have to go." "Okay, give me a minute to find your position." The sound of typing was the only thing that could be heard though the comm. Then Axon spoke, "Do you know which street you're on?" "Yes, I'm on a Mt. Atena road." "Okay. Umm you're actually really close. About another quarter mile and then a left turn on a Hartle Dr. and you should be there. I've also downloaded the residence she is staying at into your comm. so you won't get lost." "Thanks Axon." "No problem." With that, Mectocs turned off his comm. and continued walking.

It was about another half hour when Mectocs reached the road 'Hartle Drive'. He was relieved that it didn't take as long as he thought to get here. So he turned onto the street and started walking to his point of destination. While he was walking he took out his comm. and brought it to life with the push of a button. As soon as he turned it on an arrow on the screen pointed in the direction he was to go. As he walked up the street he noticed that some of the people who lived in the nearby houses were out in their yards doing different thing; mowing, gardening, playing games and other things. He knew right away that this was a nice place to live because when he waved to the people they waved back or said hello. This was certainly a better place than the city. Soon he was walking up a hill and then back down on the other side. Mectocs looked at his comm. and the arrow pointed to a house with gray siding, a dark roof, and a red door with a glass door in front of it. _"This must be it,"_ he thought to himself as he looked at the house. _"Okay, here goes nothing,"_ he thought as he proceeded to the house in front of him. He was nearly at the door when he heard some voices coming from inside.

"Hey Deanna do you know anything about the burned trees in the back yard," asked her mother as Deanna made herself some lunch. "Yeah, they were hit by lighting before the storm started a couple of days ago." _"But not from the lighting of the storm. It was from me," _said thought to herself before she added, "Why do you ask?" "Well, it's just weird that they burned so quickly. And by one strike of lighting too: doesn't seem possible." "Well, they were dead and dry. So it is very possible that they could inflame so quickly." "Yeah I guess," her mother said before going back to her crossword puzzle. Deanna was relieved that her mother didn't go more into the subject. Going back to her lunch she put away the stuff she used for her sandwich. Then, out of the blue came a knock on the door and she jumped a little when her two dogs started to bark at the stranger. Both her and her mother walked over to the door. While she got the dogs away from the door, her mom went to open the door. "Hello, can I help you," she asked the person. "Yes, you can help me. I'm here looking for someone with a power and I'm wondering if she is here at the moment," asked the stranger. Deanna's mom looked confused at the question the man just asked. "What do you mean, 'with a power'" Deanna's mom asked back. Deanna heard what the man had said and as quickly as she could she put the dogs in another room and quickly ran to the door and said, "Oh it must be for me mom. You see I entered a contest on the internet and the rules said that if a man comes to the door saying he's looking for a person with a power: that means you win a prize." Her mom questioned her with, "Why didn't you tell me this Deanna? This contest didn't need credit card numbers did it?" Deanna answered, "Well, first, I'm eighteen and I can do what I want and no it didn't need any card numbers." Her mom was still confused, but walked away as Deanna went outside to talk to this stranger.

Closing the door behind her, she looked at the man. He was tall, thin, had grayish hair, and a scar on his left arm. After making sure the coast was clear she let the stranger have a piece of her mind. "Okay, who are you? Where did you come from and how did you know about my 'powers'? Are you some guy from the government that came here to take me away?" Deanna was, to say the least, ticked that this man came so close to exposing her abilities. She stared at him, but he said nothing: he only smiled. That made her uncomfortable. Then, Mectocs spoke with calmness and respect, "My dear, I did not come here to hurt you in any way at all. My name is Mectocs. I am here representing a place that I work and live. I was born on Xend, but now I live on a planet called Zraxcus. I knew about your powers because back at the place that I work, there is a machine that finds people that have 'abilities' like your own. I am here to tell you that there is a school out there on a far away planet that will help you to learn how to use your powers wisely. This school is called 'The Zraxcusian School For The Galaxy's Most Gifted' and I am here to make you a once in a lifetime offer. This school wants you to join and I am here to ask you if you would like to come and learn to use your powers better. What do you say?" When he stopped Deanna had the biggest eyes of surprise that anyone could have. Not only that, it looked she was about to fall over and faint. That is until she relaxed and said, "Are you messing with me?" Mectocs was confused, but before he could say anything she cut him off, "Am I being punk'd or something?" "No, you're not being fooled. I am really from another planet," said Mectocs. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning a little to her right she said, "Prove it." Mectocs swallowed hard at her request, but he nodded his head and proceeded to prove that was in fact an alien. "Okay. Watch my right arm please and I will show you," he said as he started to shift his form back into its rightful shape. She stared as his arm turned from flesh to whitish fur and his hand turn into five razor sharp claws and then back to flesh again. She was speechless: she had never seen anything like that before. Well, maybe in movies, but not in real life.

Mectocs watched as she eyed his arm. Her eyes, even bigger than before, were going up and down his forearm. It looked like she had enough and said, "Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday. I guess you're telling the truth then. But what could I possibly have to offer to this school," she asked him. Mectocs was surprised that she took him being an alien so well. Then, he spoke with care in his voice, "You have lots to offer young one. All we wish to do is to teach you to use your powers wisely and with care so you don't harm the people and things around you." "Well, I just can't leave. I mean I have college and other things that I need to do." "It's okay. My friend on the ship in space and I will be here for the next three Earth days. I know it's a lot to think about all at once in such a short time period, but please take your time. We don't need an answer right away. Here let me give you this," he said as he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a different comm.-link. "Use this to contact me if you have any questions." She took the comm. from his hand and looked at it for a second before she said, "I just have one question that I need to know now." "Okay what is it?" "Is this a place where I go and never return or is it just for a certain time period?" "No it's not a place that holds you there forever. The school year is four fifths of a year on Zraxcus: which is about fifteen months in Earth time." "Well, that's good. I have to think on this." "It's okay. Take as long as you need." After he finished his sentence he took out his other comm. and activated it and sent a message to Axon to get the teleporter ready to bring him back to the ship. He then looked back at her and said, "I'm going back to the ship now: if you need me just give me a call." Deanna nodded. He waved goodbye and in a flash he was gone.

The light hurt her eyes, but they quickly adjusted to it. He was gone. Looking around her, she walked back inside her house to see her mom on the couch watching something on TV. She looked over, but Deanna just kept walking into the kitchen. Then she heard her mom get up and walk over into the kitchen. When she walked to her she had a worried look on her face. There was silence until her mom spoke, "What did he really come here for Deanna? If you really did win a prize you would be happy, but you're not, you're sad. Why: is there something you're not telling me?" Deanna only stood there a second: staring at the oven when she said, "Yes, there is something I need to tell you, dad, and bubby (look at the end to get an explanation for this)." Her mother nodded and said, "We'll wait till your dad gets home from work, and then you tell us everything.

Two and a half hours later her dad came home from work and before he could get a cup of lemonade and sit down, Deanna called everyone into the living room. Once everyone was there she told them of the day she got her powers, the day she blow up the hand towel, the burned trees in the back, and the stranger that came to the door a few hours ago. Her mom just sat there, along with her dad. Her brother on the other hand was going insane as he went all over the house looking for things she could blow up. As her brother came back into the room, her dad told him to sit down and he asked, "I need some proof of this." Deanna nodded. Getting up, she went over to her brother's pile of random things and pulled out another old hand towel. She then went out on the back deck and placed the towel on one of the railings. She then waited until her family all got behind the door. Then, she let loose a giant bolt of lighting and the towel went in all directions. Even though her family was behind a glass door, she could hear them gasp as bits of the towel floated down in the air.

Letting her family get the past event through their minds, she started to walk back into the house. As she came in, her family sat down on the couch with amazement on their faces. Deanna was the first one to speak. "Well, what do you think? Is that enough proof for you? Should I go to the school the guy told me about?" Her mother came next, "I think that you should stay here and never use your powers again." "But mom I…" "I said no Deanna and that's finale." "But mom I could learn to use my powers better if I go and…" "I said…" Her father stood and stopped Deanna's mom from completing her sentence. He then turned back to Deanna and said, "Do you want to go to this school?" "Yeah, I guess. The guy told me I had three days before he has to leave to make my decision." "Well, if that's what you want to do then I say you should go." Deanna look relieved, but her mom wasn't in the least bit. "What?!!! You're going to let her go? What about college and and…" "Colleen, God gave her these powers for a reason and I think she should go." "But, but, but…" "She's not a child anymore Colleen and you have to accept it: even if you don't want to." He was right and her mom didn't go any farther into it. "Alright, she can go, but only if she calls me everyday, no wait every hour on the hour." "Colleen, she's not going to call you every hour. Deanna what is your decision?" They all looked at her and it made her uneasy, but she spoke and answered her dad's question with, "I don't know just quite yet: I still have to think about it and get some answers." "Okay," said her dad, "Just take your time deciding." She nodded and headed up stairs to her room. Once there she closed the door behind her and then laid on her bed.

The next two days were hard as she tried her best to make her decision. But it was hard. She had to decide to either leave home and her family or stay and finish college. And then there were her friends from work, karate, church. And her responsibilities to her church as a teacher to the little kids, but there were two other people that could take care of that while she was gone. Also, there was karate. She was so close to getting her black belt, even though her sensei keeps telling the whole class that it's just a belt and nothing more. As she thought about it she kept telling herself that it's always going to be there and it will be there when she gets back from the school. And that belt will just have to wait until she gets back: she probably wasn't ready to get it yet anyway. The only thing standing in her way of making a decision was the multiple questions she had to ask that guy, Mectocs.

This was the last day before they had to go back to their planet, so Deanna took the comm. thing from her dresser and turned it on. On it was a button that said 'to ship'. She pressed it. Not knowing that it was going to send her to Mectocs' and Axon's ship. Then it happened: in one great big flash she was teleported to the ship. She felt horrible. _"That was the worst thing I have ever been through. It's a good thing that I didn't eat a big lunch or it would be all over the place,"_ she thought to herself, but stopped as she peered out through a nearby window. What she saw shocked her. She saw space not only that she was in space. "Oh my gosh. I'm in space: real space! I must be dreaming!" She pinched herself only to find that she wasn't dreaming and all this was real. Her excitement came short as the door behind her opened and Mectocs (in human form) walked in. He turned and looked at him. He nodded and she nodded back. "I came here to get some answers and I was hoping you could give them to me," Deanna said calmly as she stared at Mectocs. "It would be my pleasure to answer some of your questions," he said as he went over to the door to show her the way to the main control room, but stopped and turned around and said, "I'm sorry, but before we go I need to know your name. With all the commotion the other day, I forgot to ask." "It's Deanna." "Deanna hm: very interesting name." "It's not a very common name," she said while following Mectocs.

After a few minutes of walking the two had reached the control room. Inside was Axon working on some of the computers. He noticed them walk in, but the light wasn't good so Deanna didn't get a very good look at him until Mectocs turned on the light. There in the room was a big, green and bronze colored robot looking at her with dark green eyes. He started to move toward her, but she backed up and went behind the door in one swift motion. Axon stopped with a confused look in his optics. He motion to Mectocs to see what the problem was. All Mectocs did was lean back to see her back straight against the wall. "What's the matter," he asked. "There's a big robot in that room," she replied. "It's okay he won't hurt you." "Really?" "Yes, he wouldn't hurt a fly." With that she peeled herself off the wall and made her way into the control room beside Mectocs.

Axon waited until she was relaxed enough before he stepped any closer. When he noticed that she was calm he stepped forward and held out his hand. She looked at it for a second then put her own hand out and shook his hand. _"This human has guts," _he thought to himself as he and her shook hands. They let go and Axon was the first to speak. "My name is Axon. It's very nice to finally meet you." "My name's Deanna." "That's a very nice name. So what can we do for you today?" "I came here to get some answers to some of my questions." "Okay, go ahead. What are they?" "Well, will there be oxygen on the other planet?" "Yes." "As a human, there are certain bodily functions that I need to do like going to the bathroom, taking a shower, and brushing my teeth. Will there be a place that I can do all that?" "Not to worry. When the school had its last upgrade, we installed rooms that will allow you to do these various things." "So the water will be clean?" "Yes, during the last upgrade we had realized that not all beings in this galaxy are made of metal." "Also, my vision, weight, knees, and other things aren't what they're supposed to be: will that also be fixed?" "Yes, we have made pills that will all that a thing of the past." "So will there be other organics attending the school?" "Yes." What is the temperature on this planet?" "It stays at seventy-five degrees all year round." "Sound like wonderful weather." "It is." "How will I get food?" "In the cafeteria there is a machine that materializes any kind of food you need for your body to stay fit and healthy." "Where will I stay?" "In a dorm: with other first years. It's going to be three to a room." "Okay two more questions." "Okay." "How will I get there and what should I bring?" This made Axon think for a moment as he tried to find the best words to use in this next question. Once he found the right way to say them he said, "There will be a shuttle that will come and pick you up after it picks up some others and you should bring all of your necessary things." "Who are the others that the shuttle is picking up before me?" Axon took a deep breath, "It's picking up others that are like me. They are called transformers. The planet is called Cybertron and it is where I came from. But there is something that you need to know." "What?" "There will be two different factions on that shuttle and there is a certain group that you need to watch out for. They are called Decepticons and they are ruthless, and evil. They don't care who you are, where you came from or anything else for that matter. All they care about is universal domination and control. The other group is called Autobots and they fight for peace in the universe. I am an Autobot. I and the other Autobots will not harm you. Also, first years are separated from the other years so you don't have to worry about too many people in one room. Also, it will be a two day trip from Earth to Zraxcus." "Okay, what time will the shuttle be here so then I can be ready when it gets here?" "It will get to Earth around four o'clock in the morning." "Wow, that's early. In how many weeks or days will it be here?" "In twenty earth days." "Okay, twenty days, got it. Oh wait, one more question. I am assuming that I was enlarged or something because I feel very tall. Will I be normal human size at the school?" "Well, first we did use the enlargement ray on you when you first got here so that you could easily move through the ship and no you will not be normal human size at the school. When you get on the shuttle that will take you there, you will be enlarged to transformer height so you won't have such a hard time walking around campus. All the students should be around the same size, but others will be taller and bigger than you, but they will be older and in the upper years." "Is everyone the same age?" "Mostly yes, but sometimes we get one or two people who are fifteen or sixteen. Any more questions?" "Nope, I think you answered them all and I have made my decision." Both Axon and Mectocs looked at her and they both said "And," at the same time. It made her laugh inside watching those two say that at the same time. "I have decided that I will go to this school." Both Mectocs and Axon were happy at her decision to come to the school. "I am happy to hear that. Please come with me so we can get you back home," said Mectocs. "Okay. Bye Axon it was nice to meet you." "And it was nice to meet you too." Then both of them were gone.

Axon turned and went to one of the computers and started to type out a message that would go back to planet Zraxcus. It read, 'Tarxs, the human has decided to come to the school. We are heading out in a few hours and will be back soon. I have given her all the information about the school.' And then he put his name on the message and pushed a button that sent the message back to Tarxs.

At the teleporter, Deanna got ready to go back to Earth. Mectocs was over at the console pressing button that would send her back to her room. Before he sent her off he said, "I look forward to seeing your power and one thing before you go." "Yes, what is it?" "It is wise to pick another name in which to call yourself so that the others can not try and pin point your family while you are away. I am saying this because it is very unwise to tell your real name to people other than a teacher or the principal. The others might an try to locate you family if they knew your name and use it against you. So think of another name to call yourself in the next couple of weeks. When I choose my name it had to do with my ability. Mectocs on my home planet means one of many forms. So think of a name that goes well with your powers." "Okay." "Ready to go?" "Yep." Mectocs then pressed a button and Deanna was gone.

Mectocs then walked back to the control room. Axon was still in there, but this time he was preparing the ship for launch. "Did you send the message," Mectocs asked. "Yes." The ship started up its engines and started to move. Mectocs was over at one of the consoles when he found that something was missing from the hard drive. "Hey! What happened to my song?" "I guess the ship deleted it," said Axon smiling behind his faceplate. "That's okay. I saved it to a disc before I left." Axon optics widened as the song began to play again. _"Not again,"_ he thought to himself as Mectocs started to sing along.

* * *

Hey Skyjacker here. Wow it took nine pages to write this one on Microsoft Word. Sorry it took so long, but I had some things that I needed to do. I know a lot of you out there are wondering why I put Ballroom Blitz in this. I'm not saying it's a bad song because it's actually one of my favorites. I mean, if you heard your first song over and over and over again for five hours straight wouldn't you get a little annoyed. Also, bubby is the nickname that I gave my brother when I was real little. The next chapter will have more of my characters in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


	5. Getting Ready

A/N: I do not own Transformers: Hasbro does. Also, whoever else that I don't know about. I do own the story and my characters.

* * *

Getting Ready 

Ever since Deanna had told her family about her decision to go to the school, her mom had been on an increasing nervous breakdown that one of her children would be going so far away from home. Also, it made matters worse when she told her mom that she would be leaving in the next few weeks. Her mom had made it her one duty to get everything she needed before Deanna left.

Her brother decided that since he wouldn't see her for so long, that he would do nothing else, but bug her until she left. This was the ever repeating, banging on her door in the morning, prying her door open in the middle of the day with one of his pocket knives, taking her stuff, and complaining about how long she took to read the comics from the paper everyday.

Her dad tried to spend as much time with her as possible, since he had to work and go places all the time it was hard. Most of the time he would come home and she would be off at her work, at her karate class, at church, or someplace else. When she was gone at one of those places he tried to calm his wife down so she wouldn't break from the stress.

Deanna knew her family was taking the fact she was leaving badly, but knew that it would pass. She was coming back. It wasn't like she was going away forever. Her family was just a little over dramatic at times. She once tried to explain to her mom that it would be like she was going away to college. But it didn't work for long because the next day her mom started up again. Her brother was still acting like an idiot and her dad was always at work until the afternoon.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Deanna spent most of her time getting ready for her upcoming trip, but the part she hated the most was going to her work and telling all her friends that she would be leaving for awhile. In fact, she dreaded it entirely. Her friends at her work were like a second family to her and saying goodbye was going to be difficult. She would simply tell them that she was going away to school and she would be back in little over a year. Also, there was telling her friends at her karate class that she would be leaving for a while, but she would tell them all, that she would be back. 

Its two weeks before she has to leave and her first stop, is her work, Chick-fil-A. When she parked in a space by a light poll she looked around, then exited her car and began to walk towards the door. The first thing that caught her attention was one of her co-workers sweeping the parking lot and picking up the trash with a broom and dust pan. He waved and she waved back: then she walked inside. The inside of her work was nice and clean. The tables had just been sanitized and the floor was free of crumbs and other trash. See could see, maybe three upfront at the moment. The others were probably talking or doing things in the back. As Deanna walked up to the counter all three that were working looked up and said hello or waved at the same time. Deanna couldn't help, but laugh a little when they did that. This was the prefect time to talk to her boss: since there wasn't a big rush of people coming in to buy food at the moment. Deanna waved at one her co-workers to come over to where she was standing. Her co-worker asked, "Yes, do you need the schedule or something?" Deanna pushed up her sunglasses and said, "Yeah, is boss-man here today?" "No," said her co-worker while shaking her head. "Is Mr. Manager here?" "Yeah, let me go get him," she said while laughing. The only reason she won't go talk to him in the back was because the boss-man posted a new rule stating that, if you're not in a uniform, you're not allowed in the back or behind the counter. Although, some of her supervisors, liked to break that rule when the manager wasn't there.

After a few moments her manager appeared through the door with her co-worker behind him. He walked over to her and said, "What can I do for you today Deanna?" "Well, I got some bad news for you today." "And what would that be?" "Well…" she said slowly, "I have to give you my two weeks notice." When he heard this his eyes widen and he slowly asked, "Why?" "I'm going away to a school for awhile and they don't have a Chick-fil-A there," she replied saddened. "How long will you be staying?" "I'm going to be staying there for a little over a year and then I'll be back." "So, next week will be your last?" "Yes, but I was wondering if that, when I come back, if I could have my job back." "Of course you can. Don't worry about a thing. When do you work next?" "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow? Why didn't you just tell me then?" "Well, I was in the area getting some things before I left and whenever I work, it always seems to get busy right when I'm about to do something." He laughed at that before he went back to their conversation. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he asked. "Yep," was all she said. "Goodbye." "Thanks, bye." _"Okay, the easy part is over with. The hard part will be the questions everyone will start asking me, but I can handle it."_

The next day, when she went to work, she was bombarded with questions before she even got behind the counter. She was hit with even more when she got to the back. Word certainly traveled fast in her work. The main questions were, 'Why are you leaving,' 'Where are you going,' 'When will you be back,' and 'Will you bring me something back?' Deanna answered the questions the best she could without, too much lying, or giving the true place to where she was going. It was kind of easy because whenever someone had a question a person would walk in and order food. Deanna was happy that it had gotten so busy so quickly.

The next couple of days went by rather quickly as she prepared for her departure. Tomorrow she would tell everyone at her karate class that she would be leaving and would be back in a year. She hoped that telling them would be easier than telling her co-workers. Sadly, she was wrong because they asked even more questions than her co-workers did, and they asked them while sparing with her. When she told her sensei, he told her that she should practice everyday and that she should come back here when she gets back. Deanna agreed and said her goodbyes to everyone before she left the building that she had class in.

It was the day before she had to leave and Deanna was in full blown panic. She had checked her stuff five times already so she could be sure that she had everything. She even had a checklist with the boxes filled in with ink to insure her that she had everything. She went through it in her mind,_ "Clothes: check. Hairbrush: check. Extra hairbrush: check. Toothpaste and toothbrush: check. Shampoo and conditioner: check. Hand lotion: check. Contacts and contact liquid: check. Glasses: check. Body wash: check. Mouthwash and floss: check. Books, pencils, music, and other entertainment: check. Gum: check. Shoes: check. Perfume (light not strong): check. Rings, watch, necklace: check. Other things: check. Well, I have everything. Maybe I should go through the list one more time. No, I must remain calm. Urgh! CALM IS FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE THE FRIGGIN PLANET!!! I can be calm all I want tomorrow, but today I'm going into a blind panic!!!"_ That was the last thing she thought before she started screaming all over the house.

It was six o'clock before Deanna had finally calmed down just enough to fall asleep in her room. Thankfully, she had set her clock to two in the morning before she was out. She wanted sometime to get ready in the morning and say goodbye to her family before the shuttle arrived. Deanna's family was downstairs talking calmly, mostly about her leaving tomorrow and if they should also go to bed now so that they would be able to get up at two in the morning. They were also talking about the lighting bolt that had blown up a couple plants in the backyard: due to Deanna's blind panic. It was about an hour later when everybody went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

'Beep, beep, beep,' was the first thing Deanna heard the next morning as the clock hit two. She reached over to try and turn it off, but missed and instead she hit the volume dial. 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,' sounded the sound wave. Deanna felt the sudden urge that no one would miss the little alarm clock if she would happen to blast it. The thought stayed in her mind for a few seconds, but quickly pushed it away. Instead, she just it the button to turn the clock from heck off and quickly got out of bed and exited her room to go to the bathroom. What she didn't notice was that two other alarms were going off at the same time. 

"_Today's the day. I gotta hurry and get ready so I won't be late. I wonder if the oth…" _a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. "Deanna, mom and dad are up, so don't take to long," said her brother from the other side of the door. She could hear a yawn follow the end of his sentence. She simply rolled her eyes as she finished what she was doing and went on to brush her hair. A couple minuets later Deanna emerged from the bathroom and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. When she got downstairs she found that her mom had made a big meal for her. There was eggs, pancakes, a small bowl of cereal, and bacon. Deanna smiled a bit as she went over and grabbed the cereal, a pancake, and a small bowl of eggs and bacon. After getting everything she wanted Deanna went over to the table and sat across from her dad. As she ate, she would watch her dad drift in and out of sleep and laughing when he looked like he was about to fall face first into his pancakes. Ten minuets had gone by and her brother had finally stepped into the kitchen. He was yawning and slowly walking over to the food. While he was getting his food Deanna had a thought. Well, it was a thought until she blurted it out, "Why are you guys eating? It's two o'clock in the morning." Her mom was the one who answered since her dad was asleep again and her brother was too busy trying not to drop his plate, "This will be our last meal together until you get back. Also, I didn't want you making yourself something bad before you left." "Thanks mom." After a few moments her mom joined the rest of the family and they began to eat, except her dad, who had fallen asleep once more. Deanna leaned over and clapped her hands together and a small blast of thunder emitted from it. All at once her family was wide awake. She couldn't help, but smile when she saw their eyes widen from the sound. Although, she did shrink in her seat when everyone gave her the death glare.

It was now three fifty-five. Deanna was hurrying to bring her stuff down and out the back door. As soon as she had gotten everything out, she noticed her family standing behind her. She looked back: her mom looked like she was going to cry, her brother was looking at the sky, and her dad was smiling at her. She knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it, if she didn't give her mom one last hug: even though she had given her thirty-seven others. She looked at the sky and then back at them. She had a couple minuets, but she could squeeze in one more hug. She walked over and opened her arms. Her mom was more than happy with the offer and quickly grabbed Deanna's brother and father so that they could have one big family hug before she left.

Four o'clock and it was time to go. Deanna pushed away as her comm. started to beep. She took it out of her pocket and the screen had ten seconds counting down on it. She quickly grabbed her stuff and waved goodbye. Then, all at once, she was covered in a bright light and she was gone.

* * *

Hey, Skyjacker here. I hope you like this chapter. I sort of lied, in the last chapter, when I said that more of my own characters would be in this one. Sorry. But they will defiantly be the next one. I just didn't want to make this chapter too long. Also, sorry that this took so long, but I had to study for a exam and two quizzes for my Biology class (hurry for college) and I also had to finish the bios for my characters, so that way I wouldn't be staring at my computer for hours on end, trying to figure out who looks like what. Anyway, just a note, I will not be using human curse words. I will be using heck, dang, darn, crap, freaking, and friggin. You can curse all you want, but I choose not do. Secondly, I don't know if I'm actually allowed to put Chick-fil-A in there because it is a real place: it's only on the east coast for now and I do not own it(A/N). If I'm not allowed to have it in there, please tell me so I can take it out. Lastly, please, please, please review and tell me how I am doing. Tell me where I need to fix a part or something. I do want to thank all the people that have already reviewed my fic. Thank-you. Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. New Friends and New Enemies

A/N: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does and whoever else I do not know of. I do own my OCs and the plot/story.

* * *

New Friends and New Enemies 

"_Bright, bright light. I don't think I'll ever get used to this teleporting thing,"_ Deanna thought as she was teleported onto the ship. She rubbed her eyes so she could adjust to the light in the room. Once she had gained her vision back, Deanna looked around the metal room. There was a control panel in the corner and the teleporter behind her and that was it. Nothing else, not even her stuff. _"Crap, I hope it didn't get left behind," _she thought as she started to panic. But thankfully, before she had a chance to get too stressed, the door opened and a big robot walked in. Deanna stopped in her tracks as the robot walked closer to her. The robot was about ten feet away when it stopped. Deanna noticed that the robot was female from how thin it's arms and legs were. They both stood there for a second when the robot spook. "Are you Deanna," she asked. Her voice was low and metallic: like it was coming through a bad microphone or something. "Yes, I am," Deanna replied. The robot then took out a pad of some sort and typed a few things into it and then looked up. "I am Aalz. I am the one who will be transporting you and the others on this ship to the school on Zraxcus. The form you see before you is a hologram because I am the ship. Even though I will not be transforming into my robot mode does not mean that you are allowed to cause trouble anywhere within me. I see and hear everything. In order for you to stay, you have to follow a few rules. Number one: You are not allowed to use your powers at anytime. Number two: You are not allowed to use any weapons of any kind. Number three: No food fights. Ever. Number four: You will respect your roommate. Lastly, number five: If I tell you to do something you do it. Do you understand?" Deanna nodded and listened as Aalz continued speaking. "We will be arriving on Zraxcus in two days. You will be in room twelve section B. Your stuff is already in storage within your room. Before I let you go to your room, I need you to come to my med bay for a few minutes. There are a few scans, tests, and things I need you to take." Deanna nodded and said, "Okay, how do I get there?" Aalz's hologram was beginning to fade, but said, "Just follow the blinking lights in the hallway. I have to go get everything ready in the med bay," and the hologram was gone and the door opened to reveal the metal hallway.

If it wasn't for the blinking lights, the hallway would've been completely dark. She would pass doors every so often. As the lights continued to flash, Deanna wondered if she was going in circles because of the constant turning to the right. And with everything looking the same in the dark, it didn't make things better. It took about fifteen minutes to finally reach the med bay. The doors were big and had to windows at the top, but too high for her to see through. All of a sudden the double doors slide open to reveal a very high-tech looking med bay.

There was many tables in the room, but they were all attached to the walls. There was a big window at the back of the room, along with two doors that lead to opposite sides of the ship. Above the tables were soft lit lights. Over to the corner was Aalz. She was standing by a tray with a sheet over it. She turned and motioned for Deanna to come in. Deanna was a bit hesitate at first, but quickly stepped through the large doorway. As soon as Deanna was through the door it closed shut and Aalz made her way over with the tray.

"Okay, first I'm going to do a few scans to make sure that your bones are all okay," Aalz said as two scanners came down from the ceiling. Deanna simply nodded and the scans started. The first scan was to see if she had any breaks or fractures in her bones. The second one was to see there was any bones that needed strengthening because of weak spots. There was a few other scans and then Aalz said that her bones were fine. Aalz then lead Deanna over to a table to do some tests on her health.

"Now, I'm going to need some of your blood so I can run some tests," Aalz said as she pulled out a big needle from the tray beside her. Deanna never knew that a hologram could be so quick because before Deanna could react, Aalz grabbed her arm, put the antibacterial stuff on, and jabbed the needle into a barely visible vein. Deanna wanted to pull her arm away, but knew that it would only cause her more pain. While Aalz was drawing the blood from her arm, Deanna looked up and asked shyly, "How do you know where my veins are?" Aalz didn't look up, but simply answered, "Internet." Deanna now had a sudden dislike for the internet. A second later Aalz pulled the needle out of Deanna's arm and put a bandage over it. Aalz then walked over to a machine hanging on the wall and put the vile of blood into it. Aalz then walked back over to Deanna and said, "That machine over there is testing everything in your blood. It will take a few minutes, so I need you to come with me into the next room so I can test your vision, hearing, and get your weight." Deanna nodded and got off the table and followed Aalz into the next room.

The other room was dark and had only one working light. Under the light was a big machine with extensions coming from all of its sides. Aalz pointed at the machine and said, "Please go and step into the scanner." Deanna complied and walked forward into the machine. As soon as she got into it, the machine came to life. The first extension was something that took her weight. The next was an extension that came up to her ears and started to buzz some sounds into them. But before the next scan could begin, Aalz had to tell Deanna to take off anything that was covering her eyes: like her contacts. As soon as they were off the scan continued on its way and after a few moments it was done. Deanna just stood there in the machine, half blind without her contacts, as Aalz looked over the data from the scan.

Deanna was about to put her contacts back in when Aalz came around from behind the machine and told her not to and to follow her back into the other room. Deanna tried her best not to bump into anything with her lack of vision, but sadly ran right into a bar that came out of one of the beds. Thankfully, she didn't fall flat on her face on the floor, but instead nose dived right into the bed that the bar had come from.

Aalz had turned around just in time to catch the seen of her falling. _"I really should move that bar," _she thought to herself as she remembered all the others that had tripped over that thing. She then looked to see that Deanna was getting up, but she stopped her and said, "This table will be fine. Just stay here while I go and get the last few things." Aalz then walked over to the machine that was hanging on the wall and took the data from it about Deanna's blood. She then walked into the other room on the opposite side of the med bay and later returned with another tray, but this time it was uncovered.

Aalz then put the tray on the table beside Deanna and held out a glass of water. Carefully, Deanna took the glass from Aalz and asked," What's this for?" "It's so you can swallow the following pills easier. I need you to finish off every last one," Aalz said as she pointed to the pills on the tray. "What are they," Deanna asked. "They are to make you better. Now swallow," Aalz said slightly annoyed. "I don't know if I should…," Deanna didn't get to finish as Aalz said, "It's either swallow them yourself or I make you." Not wanting to make the giant robot ship mad, Deanna took the first one and swallowed it. Aalz went over to the next table and sat down so she could see if Deanna was actually swallowing them. One by one, the pills disappeared and the water gone. As soon as the last one was gone Aalz went back over to Deanna and started to speak. "Okay, I will now tell you want those pills were for. I couldn't do it before because you wouldn't have taken them. One of the pills you had was to improve your immune system. Another was to make sure that you will never suffer from any diseases/cancers. One is to clean your blood stream of all extra cholesterol, sugar, salt, and toxicants. The rest of them were to improve your sight, hearing, healing, and the rebuilding of your bones. But, most importantly, all of the pills were composed of nano-bots."

Deanna couldn't believe her ears. She had just consumed almost a dozen pills made completely of nano-bots. She felt sick for a moment as the thought of little bots swimming through her body. But she got over it as her vision started to clear and she could see everything in the room. Then, her hearing got better. She could even fell the little bots working on her knees. For years her knees would give way and she would fall to the ground in pain. Each time her knee gave out, it felt like her kneecap would jump off the femur and tibia and do a three sixty under her skin. _"I guess these bots can stay awhile. Just as long as they don't go messing with anything," _Deanna thought to herself. Then, Aalz continued to speak, "Also, one of the types of nano-bots is to control your weight and is right now eating away at all the extra adipose (fat) in your body and is transferring it into energy and strength." Deanna nearly fell off the table when she heard this. She had always been over weight and losing the weight was hard. Now, all of it was going to disappear. _"I must be dreaming. All this weight: gone in a matter of hours. I'm so happy I could dance. But since I'm a bad dancer, I won't," _Deanna thought to herself as a smile made itself bigger. Rising an optic ridge, Aalz handed Deanna two little devices. Deanna quickly snapped out of her thoughts and took the two things out of Aalz's hand. "What are these for," asked Deanna. "They are to be put in your ears so you can understand the many languages of our galaxy," answered Aalz. "So they're translators," said Deanna. "Yes, once you put them in, they will travel to your inner ear and begin to translate for you. And for an added bonus, they will even clean your ears for you." Deanna chuckled at that and put the two things in her ears. Then, the door to the med bay opened and Aalz spoke, "Alright, that's it. You can now go to your room. Just follow the lights and you'll be there in no time." Deanna nodded and began to walk forward, but stopped and turned around and said, "Thanks Aalz," and then she turned back around and walked out of the med bay toward her room.

Aalz was in total confusion. In the entirety of her life she had never been thanked for doing her job. She did not need to be thanked and she preferred it that way. That way she did not need to rely on a 'thank-you' every time she did something she was supposed to do. So she pushed it away and went about her business. _"This is going to be an interesting year,"_ Aalz thought to herself as her hologram faded and she went back to flying.

Deanna looked like she was skipping down the hallways as she walked toward her room. She was so excited about everything that she probably won't be getting anymore sleep tonight, but that didn't stop her. She continued on her way and after a few minutes, finally reaching the door. 'Room 12: Section B,' is what the big bold letters on the front of the door read. There was a pad of some sort off to the side. She leaned her hand towards it, but it glowed blue when her hand was a few inches away and the door softly slid open. It was dark inside, but there was enough light to see an empty bunk. Slowly, she walked in, not trying to make a sound so that she would not wake her roommate. Quietly, she took off her shoes and hopped onto the bunk. Annoyed, that her butt made a loud thump when she landed, she huddled into a ball and tried to go to sleep. Then, from behind her a dim green light came to life and she turned to see what it was. She moved her hand to it and within seconds a very soft blanket and a big puffed up pillow popped out of a slot in the wall. Grateful, she took the blanket and covered herself in it. Thinking of all the things that had happened today Deanna slowly drifted off into sleep, but unbeknownst to her, a pair of blue eyes slightly turned her way. A figure could be made out in the darkness, but it just laid there and waited for the right moment.

Hours later…

"_Hello? Hello? Are you awake," _a voice from somewhere said. Deanna was in a light sleep when a voice came out of nowhere and then a hand came and touched her shoulder from outside the blanket cover. Deanna grumbled at this person because it was much too early to get up. "It's too early to get up," Deanna said tiredly as she turned over, her back facing the stranger. "Too early? It's already nine thirty and if you don't wake up we're going to miss breakfast," said the stranger. Deanna groaned as she got up and turned to this stranger and what she saw was a thin female robot that had folded plane wings on her back, along with jets on her back, the back of her arm and feet, and on the bottom of her feet. There were places for weapons or something to rest at, but they were missing. She was manly black, but had blue lines going down her arms and legs. On her upper arms and thighs the blue lines would span out across it and it would look like a rib cage or something like it. The blue on her midsection also spanned out, but on her back the blue went up instead of down. "Well, are you getting up or not," the metal being asked. Deanna inhaled and said, "I suppose so. But before I do anything, who are you?" The stranger took a step back and said, "I am Mindbreaker. My power is mind control. I am from Cybertron. I am an Autobot. Now it's your turn: who are you?" Deanna thought for a second. Mectocs told her to not tell people her real name and she did do some thinking about what to call herself, but the choices were slim. She had to choose something that went with her powers. She had lightening and thunder as her abilities and those only appeared in a thunderstorm. But she also needed it to sound like a girl's name. So that left only one choice she could think of. Deanna looked up at Mindbreaker and said, "I am Stormas. My power is creation and control of lightening and thunder. I am a human from Earth. And it is a pleasure to meet you." Standing up Deanna offered a hand; hesitantly Mindbreaker took and shook it. Releasing her Deanna walked over to the storage area and put her hand next to the panel. "Let me change real quick and then we can go," Deanna said as she opened the door to the area where her stuff was at. With a hiss it opened and all at once her stuff fell out and toppled all over her. All that was left of her was a few frizzled strands of hair and her hands sticking out of the luggage. Chuckling, Mindbreaker said, "Are you okay?" Out popped a head and then the rest soon followed. Mumbling to her self Deanna nodded and then grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Mindbreaker was on her bunk looking at her internal clock while Deanna got ready. Signing, she shifted her body so that she was laid on her back. A couple minutes went by and finally Deanna came out. "Do all humans take so long getting ready," asked Mindbreaker. "Well…my pants keep falling down because I lost so much weight in the past few hours and I thought it would take longer to take affect. So I had to rummage through all my clothes to find a belt that would be able to hold up my pants," Deanna said while pointing to the colorful sash/belt around her waist. "Nano-bots can sometimes do that do ya. Are you ready to go," Mindbreaker ask. Deanna nodded and the both of them were on their way.

As the both of them walked through the ship they talked about their homes and other stuff. "So Cybertron is completely made of metal: that's cool. Earth is made up of dirt, stone, minerals, and a lot of other stuff. The people of my planet are always fighting as well. Fighting over this and that. Over beliefs, culture, and some don't like the fact that America has so much freedom. There have been about ten recorded people in history that have tried to take over the world and some actually got close to it," said Deanna. "Well, there's only one dictator that I know of and that's Megatron: leader of the Decepticons. He has always tried to take over Cybertron and the rest of the universe, but we the Autobots have always been there to stop him. Anyways, enough about that, is it true that humans mostly water?" "Yep, pretty much." "You better watch out then because I heard from one of the fifth year students that there's a student from the other end of the galaxy that feeds on water. He might suck you dry if you're not careful." " 'Shutters' thanks for the warning. Hey, how come there hasn't been one person down these halls? I haven't seen anyone yet." " 'Shrugs' we woke up so late I bet they're all in the rec. room or somewhere in Aalz." "How many others are on this ship anyway?" "Well, if you mean all the students, then it's two hundred and fifty-six. If you mean only the first years, then it's nine and that's counting you and me." "Only nine?" "Yeah." "So how many of them are Autobots?" "This year it actually is half and half: four Autobots and four Decepticons." "How long have you been on/in Aalz already?" "Um, maybe, three of your days. So some of them might be getting a little stir-crazy and they might actually use you as a way to channel that aggression." "Stay away from crazies: check."

Finally the both of them had made it to the mess hall part of the ship. Mindbreaker turned to head to the energon dispenser while Deanna went off to the other end. There stood a machine that said 'human food dispenser' over an oven looking door. Deanna reached for the machine, but was stopped by Aalz's hologram. "Ah! Aalz you scared me! What's up?" "Your rapid emotion swing is confusing. Anyway, I'm here to teach you about this machine you see before you." "Okay, what about it?" "It's not bad to operate. All you need is to let the computer scan your taste buds and the machine will make anything that appeals to you. Also, it has a manual mode so you can type in what you want. That way the computer won't give you the same thing twice." "Cool, so it makes anything?" "Anything." "Awesome, thanks." "There is no need to thank me for doing my job." And with that Aalz was gone. "I wonder what that was about," wondered Deanna. "It's because she never had been thanked for doing her job. She prefers it that way too," added Mindbreaker as she walked behind her with a tray full of energon. "Why is that," Deanna asked confused. "It's because she doesn't want to expect a thank-you every time she does what she supposed to do. She thinks it will make her dependent on it, so that's why she doesn't want to be thanked." "That's understandable," Deanna said as she turned back to the machine and held out her tongue. Within seconds the scanner came to life and read her taste buds. A few seconds later, a small stack of pancakes popped out of the oven looking door below it. "Neat. Pancakes: this machine is good," Deanna said as she picked up a nearby tray and put the small stack on it. Sitting down across the table from Mindbreaker, Deanna set her tray down and began to eat. The sweet syrup delighted her taste buds as she chewed. Looking up, Deanna asked Mindbreaker a question, "So, what's energon anyway?" "It's our source of daily energy. It's kind of like pancakes are to you as energon is to us," Mindbreaker answered back. Deanna nodded and took another bite of her breakfast. "As soon as we're done here, we can go to the rec. room and meet the others," said Mindbreaker. "Sounds like fun," Deanna said as she finished her breakfast.

As soon as they were done, they deposited their trays into a nearby cleaner and headed for the rec. room. As they walked down the hall Deanna asked Mindbreaker a few questions about the others. "Hey Mindbreaker, can I ask you a question," asked Deanna. "Sure," answered Mindbreaker. "Are the others, um, nice?" "Of course they are. One of them is a constant joker. Another one is a genius, but likes to keep to himself, and the other is a real people person." "What are the Decepticons like?" "They're evil to the core. It would be best to just try and avoid them at all costs: specially, the twins. They would tear you to pieces before you had the chance to blink." "Twins?" "Yep, it's rare, but they are twins." "What about the other two?" "Well, one of them could care less about everything and the other is really sneaky and spy-like. Well, we're here." Both of them had finally arrived at the rec. room door. Mindbreaker was about to open the door when Deanna stopped her. "What is it," asked Mindbreaker. "How do I look?" "You look fine. You don't need to be nervous." "I'm not nervous: it's just that I'm a shy person." "So am I. When I first saw the others, I was so shy out of my mind that it took me a whole day to finally go over to where they were and say hi. But I was determined and I did it. I was shy when I said hi to you this morning too." " 'Relived' so was I. Taking a breath okay, I think I'm ready." "Good, lets go," Mindbreaker said as she opened the door.

Inside the room were tables, a few machines, and a really big TV screen. It looked like there were some table games of some sort over to the right, but over to the left were three big windows that allowed the others to peer outside. Also, over to the left were three tall male looking mechs and they appeared to be talking about something. One of them was a dark gray and green jet of some sort. He had a green visor covering his eyes. His armor was mostly dark gray, but had green in some places. His upper arms and the bottom of his lower arm was gray, while the top part was green. His legs were the same way. The top of his head was green. His midsection was mostly gray and the green was on the side of his body. He also had spikes coming off of his arms and lower legs. His armor was somewhat thinner than the others by what Deanna could see. He also had jets coming off his back and the back of his legs. The wings to his jet mode were folded on his back. He had these things covering his palms, front legs, chest, and shoulders: they looked like speakers to a sound system or something. Another one of them was a blue and red mech with what looks like a car for his alt. mode. He didn't have a visor covering his blue eyes. His armor was a little thicker than the other one. The tires from his alt. mode were on the back of his arms and legs. He also had smaller tires on the bottom of his feet. His shoulders, upper midsection (pecks), and upper arms and legs were red, while the rest was blue. The other was a little different: he was a bit smaller than the other two, but not by much. From the side, it looked like he had a faceplate on. He was mainly black with yellow bits on some places. He had gold eyes. Everything on him was black except a yellow stripe going up the sides of his arms, legs, and the front of his chest. He had little translucent wires looping on his arms and back. His alt. form also looked like it would be a car of some sort. The tires were on his legs.

As they approached the trio, the one that had faced them nodded to the others and they turned around. The blue one had a big smile on his face, while the dark gray one had a small smile present, but the black one's emotions were unseen because of the facemask. But there was something different about the dark gray one: he seemed to have another look on his face that Deanna couldn't tell what it was. The two girls stopped in front of the boys and they all stood there in silence for a moment until Mindbreaker broke it. "Hi guys, I would like you to meet, Stormas. And Stormas, I would like you to meet the rest of the Autobots," said Mindbreaker. Deanna stood there for a second as the first of them took a step forward to introduce themselves. The first was the black one. "Hello, it is good to meet you, Stormas. My name is Tech. My ability is that I am a genius. I soak up information like a sponge and my mainframe is always working." "It's nice to meet you too Tech," Deanna said. Then, Deanna looked to the next one. It was the blue one. "Waz up Stormas. My name is Quickshift and my ability is speed and lots of it. I'm so fast that if I went somewhere, I'd be back before you noticed that I left the room." "It's nice to meet you Quickshift," said Deanna. Deanna then looked at the last one, but he seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "Are you okay," asked Deanna. This knocked him out of his daze and he straightened himself. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I'm Soundmixer and my ability is control of sound waves. No one can make a sound without me knowing." "It's a pleasure to meet you Soundmixer," said Deanna. "Now that we know everyone. What do you want to do," asked Mindbreaker. "How about we play that pin-pong game I've heard so much about," Quickshift suggested. The others nodded and started to walk over to one of the tables on the right side of the room. While the boys were setting it up, Deanna asked Mindbreaker a question. "Hey, Mindbreaker." "Yes?" "If there are two hundred and fifty-six people on this ship, how come there's only us here?" Because, Aalz had the other students separated, by years. They're on different levels." "Why?" "Well, because the students that have been coming to this school for awhile always picked on and sometimes hurt the younger year students," answered Mindbreaker.

The rest of the day they played ping-pong and other games to pass the time. But while they were playing, they were also being watched. The four Decepticons watched through a window as the Autobots and the human played games. "What do you think we should do," asked one of the unknown cons. "We'll just have to wait till the numbers of Autobots slim down," said another unknown. "She doesn't look like she's that strong. I bet she doesn't even know how to fight," said another con. "Perhaps, a test of her abilities is in order brother. I suggest a forced fight between you and her. Also, that you don't hold back from your punches. It is important for the human to learn her place beneath us," said a cold female voice. "You are right sister. I shall test her tomorrow when she gets into the exercising room," said the second voice again. "How do you know that she'll be there," asked the third voice. "Because she wants to test out her better body. I heard her come on board last night and I was able to get a look at what she used to look like. She looks stronger and faster now," answered the second voice. "Very well, tomorrow we see just how strong she is," said the female voice again.

Deanna could feel that someone was watching her, but every time she would turn around, there would be no one there. After about three hours of looking behind her back, she decided that if someone was watching her, then she would let them make their move first. More time passed and the feeling stayed, but she never turned around. She was so focused on her unwavering feeling of being watched and the games she played that she and the others played strait through dinner and by the time they had stopped, it was almost ten-thirty at night. "I think that's enough games for me today," said Deanna tiredly. "Me too. I'm beat," said Mindbreaker yawning. "I believe rest is a good suggestion," said Tech from one of the nearby tables. Unlike everyone else, Tech didn't play any of the games that the others were playing. Instead, he sat at the table reading books from a bookcase way over on the left side. "Yeah, I think sleep would be good too…," Quickshift said before he fell over. The others leaned over the game table to see Quickshift on the floor snoring his head off and twitching as if he was having a dream that he was running. "Is he okay," asked Deanna. "Yeah, he just gets tired easily. We'll see you tomorrow," Soundmixer said as he lifted Quickshift off the floor. Deanna and Mindbreaker watched as the others left for their rooms. Deanna took one more look around the room before she and Mindbreaker left for their room.

As soon as they had gotten to their room, Mindbreaker leaped onto her own bed and was fast asleep as soon as she made contact. Deanna chuckled as she walked in. _"I wish I could just go to sleep, but I have to brush my hair and teeth first and change out of these clothes,_" Deanna thought as she wandered into the bathroom. After a few minutes Deanna came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She set her old clothes off to the side and went over to the door and turned off the light. She settled herself into her bed and covered herself with the blanket. After a few minutes of staring into darkness, Deanna fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Slowly Deanna awoke from her sleep and to her amazement it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Sometimes she would sleep in till at least nine-thirty on most days, but today she woke up early. Over on the other side of the room, Mindbreaker was rolled over on her side with her back facing Deanna sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, Deanna slowly and quietly slid off her own bunk. Although, she would have succeeded if she hadn't of slipped on her upside-down shoe. A loud thud was made when her butt connected with the floor. _"Ooouch that hurt! What a way to start the morning. I just have to slip on something every time I get up,"_ Deanna thought to herself as she pulled herself off the floor. She looked over at Mindbreaker to see if her 'fall' had woken her, but it didn't, she was still fast asleep. Deanna then creped over to her luggage and picked out a black quarter sleeve t-shirt w/white and tan palm trees on the front, and a pair of dark blue caprices, w/extra pockets on the sides. After getting her clothes, she walked over to the bathroom to change and do her other morning routines.

After a few minutes, Deanna reappeared from the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. Mindbreaker however was still asleep on her bunk. Deanna walked over to her luggage and took out a pair of ankle high socks and put them on her feet. After putting on her shoes, Deanna walked over to the door and opened it. _"Time for breakfast. Then, I'll go see what else this place has inside. Mindbreaker is still asleep, so I won't wake her up," _thought Deanna as she walked out the door. Deanna then started to walk down the corridor toward the mess hall.

Again the mess hall was empty. The mess hall was spotless and none of the trays were in the dirty pile. It seemed that Deanna was the first one up. Going over to the machine that gave Deanna her food, she switched it to manual and typed in the word 'cereal' on the keypad. After a few seconds a bowl of cereal popped into existence. Deanna took the bowl and went over to a table by one of the windows. As she ate, she would look out the window and stare out at the stars. Sometimes a meteor would pass along the side of the ship and Deanna would just stare at it while it passed.

It had been about ten minutes since she had entered the mess hall and still no one had come in. She finished her breakfast and put her tray in the dirty pile and headed out the door. As she exited the room she took a different route than yesterday. Instead of heading over to the rec. room, she went in the opposite direction. After walking for about five minutes she came upon a double door with a sign above it reading 'exercise room'. She walked up towards it and it opened. The room was huge; it had a running track, weight lifting equipment, sparring drones, punching bags, and a big empty area in the back. Deanna was amazed at how much stuff was in one room. Feeling like an idiot just standing in the door way gaping at the scenery, she walked in. She walked around everything and eventually ended up in the back. The back looked like a sparring zone. It had enough space to fit maybe three sparring couples nicely.

Deanna decided that a nice workout would burn off her cereal that she had for breakfast. So she walked over to an open space and was about to stretch when she heard the door open and close and footstep from behind her. She turned and found four decepticons standing side by side ten feet behind her.

The one in the middle had his arms folded against his chest and his red piercing eyes looked full of anger. He was big and really heavily armored. He had blades that looked like they could retract into his body on his shins, forearms, and shoulders. His silver faceplate was carved with rising flames. His body was red all over except for the carved out orange flames on his arms and legs. His alt. form was completely hidden. The next one was on his left. This bot looked quite smaller than the first one. He had blue eyes with a gray face. On the back of his head he had two spikes pointing downwards. His alt. form looked like a jet. His wings were unseen, but his cockpit was barely visible on his chest. He was dark blue mainly on his body except for some very dark purple on his upper legs, arms, and neck. The third one was on the right side of the red flamed one. This one was a female bot. Her armor looked thin. She had icy blue eyes and a silver faceplate. She had four helicopter blades on her back, but they looked like they had binds around them: they were probably used as weapons. She had boosters on the back of her legs. She had white colored plating all over her body except some icy blue plating that started on the upper part of her chest and went down her sides and connected on the bottom of her back and the same pattern was also on her forearms and shins. The last one was on the far right of the first one. He was sleeking and somewhat hunching while he stood behind the white one, like he was trying to not get noticed. He had a teal colored visor covering his eyes, but his silver face was seen. He was the same height as the white one, but had somewhat thicker looking armor. He looked like he transformed into some kind of car, but his tires were hidden on his body. He had silver knees, elbows, shoulders, and hips. He had light blue colored plating on his upper arms, upper legs, and lower waist. The rest of him was red.

All of them just stood there, staring at each other until the flamed one spoke. "So, you're the human. You don't seem so…tough to me," he said with an evil calm. "Brother, you must make this quick. Those annoying Autobots will be here at any time. Get it over with," the white said with an unfeeling sound in her voice. "Hey Camo, lets go watch the door so no Autobots can get in," said the light blue one to the dark blue one. "Whatever Warp," said Camo. As the two walked away, Deanna turned all the way around to face the last remaining two. "Is there something you want," she asked them calmly. The flame one answered, "Yeah, I want to fight you and put you in your place, human." "What?" "You're no more than a life size fleshy punching bag." "What makes you think that?" "Well, just by looking at you, I can tell you're not that strong. Also, being a human, you're not smart either." "Can you prove that," she asked while raising an eyebrow. His anger increasing, "Yeah, I think I can. When I fight you here in a moment. Glacier, I want you to go help the others at the door. I don't want any Autobots ruining my fight. I will crush this human without interruption." "Remember Blastburn, make it quick," Glacier said as she turned toward the door. "No, I'm going to have fun first," Blastburn said before he started to walk forward.

Meanwhile back at Room 12: Section B

Mindbreaker had been awoken by a deep urgent feeling. As she slowly regained conscience, she checked her internal clock to check the time. It was eight-thirty. Deciding that the growl in her empty tanks was more important than sleeping in, she got up. As she turned to check on her roommate, she was shocked to find that she wasn't there. _"She must be in the bathroom,"_ she thought as she turned. Again, she was shocked when she found that the door was open and the light was off: indicating that she wasn't there. _"She must've gotten hungry and went to the mess hall to get something to eat,"_ she thought as she got off of her bunk. Mindbreaker left the room and headed down the hall. After a while she arrived at the mess hall, only to find that it was completely barren. _"Okay, maybe the guys took her to the rec. room,"_ she thought as she tried not to worry. Quickly she walked over to the energon dispenser and took a couple cubes. She didn't bother to sit down and eat because she had to go to the rec. room.

She arrived at the rec. room just as she finished her last cube. She opened the door and there at one of the tables was Soundmixer, Quickshift, and Tech. She walked over to the table and said, "Have you guys seen Stormas?" "No, haven't seen her since last night. Why," asked Soundmixer. "I can't find her," Mindbreaker said with a voice full of worry. "Relax, I think she can take care of herself," said Quickshift. "I agree," said Tech. "You don't understand. The decepticons know she's here. When we first got here, I heard them talking about doing something to a human. And that human is Stormas," Mindbreaker said. "Then we must find her. Before she gets hurt," Soundmixer says as he gets up from his seat. The others nod and also get up. "Are you sure she wasn't in the mess hall Mindbreaker," asked Soundmixer. "I am sure. And since she's not in here either, than she must be in the exercise room," answered Mindbreaker. "Then, lets go," said Soundmixer heading for the door. The other followed and they headed for the exercise room.

Back at the exercise room

Deanna had only a moment to think before the walk would turn into a full-on charge. _"There's no way out of this. I going to have to fight. I'll try and dodge the first of his attacks so I can see what his techniques are. Then, I'll join in with some of my own. Maybe, I should put a throw in my attack somewhere. But most important, I need to stay away from the walls, I can't get cornered. Darn it, here he comes,"_ she thought just as Blastburn started to charge. Deanna didn't waste any time, she got away from the wall she was at and got ready to dodge. The first was a punch. One that Deanna barely dodged. He was quick for his size, but years of training helped her to dodge even the quickest of opponents. Blastburn got in too close and almost used an uppercut on her, but she jumped back to avoid it. She was doing well until one of Blastburn's attacks got her in the stomach. She went sliding backwards, but she stood. "I was hoping for a fight human. Fight me," Blastburn roared. Holding her stomach with one arm, she looks up, "You want a fight. Well, get ready, cause here I come." This time she charged and Blastburn readied himself for the attack, but was caught off guard when she pushed his arm away from his body and punched him right in the face. It was his turn to slide back. He regained his composure and charged again. Deanna blocked his kick and returned another punch to his face. "So, you can fight human. Let's see how well you do against multiple attacks," Blastburn yelled as he charged again. Deanna didn't move: she stayed in one spot with fierce unwavering determination in her eyes. Deanna tried her best to block and dodge all of Blastburn's attacks, but she didn't miss them all. One of his kicks grazed her hip and another tripped her. She quickly rolled to her left to avoid a drop kick and got up. He charged her again, but this time she let loose a massive front snap kick to the bottom of his chin. He went flying five feet into the air before he fell to the ground. He stood slowly and rubbed his chin, "THAT HURT YOU LITTLE PUNK. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed as he charged again. This time Deanna caught his punch with her hand and tried to punch him back, but he then caught her punch as well. They stood there holding each other's fists trying to get the other to lose their balance first. If one lost their balance, then they could be pushed back and be hit by a barrage of attacks. They both held each other back and stood their ground. _"Distance, I need distance. Maybe if I side thrust kick him that would give me enough room to change from defensive to offensive and get a hit or two in and see some of his blocking techniques, that way I'll be able to get around them later," _thought Deanna as she fought to stay balanced. She put her plan to action and turned her hips to face Blastburn. Then, she put one heck of a side thrust kick into his gut and he released her fist and he went sliding backwards. She saw her chance and charged at him. Her first punch was blocked and her second was also. He didn't get the chance to send a punch or kick back because hers kept coming. Except for when he did manage to get an elbow strike to her face when she tried to get the opening under his arm. He didn't break anything, but it hurt like heck. Again they caught each others fists and they continued their fight with no end in sight.

Outside the exercise room

As the others got to the door they could hear the sound of punches and kicks landing on something. Soundmixer quickly opened the door to only find that Glacier, Warp, and Camo were guarding it. "Let us through Glacier," he demanded. "No, my brother will be done shortly. That human won't last much longer," Glacier said with coldness in every word. Soundmixer tried his best to look around the corner and what he saw was Stormas and Blastburn grappling in the back of the exercise room. "We'll fight you if we have to Glacier," said Soundmixer. "Then what are you waiting for," she said back. Soundmixer quickly turned around to face the other Autobots and he said, "Okay, Tech and Quickshift, you're going to fight Camo and Warp. Mindbreaker, I want you to go and assist Stormas. Okay?" They all nodded. "Alright, let's go." He turned and jumped at Glacier. Tech went after Camo and Quickshift went after Warp. All six of them were locked in hand-to-hand fighting. Except Mindbreaker, who quickly maneuvered around everyone and headed for Stormas, but stopped as Stormas unleashed a devastating attack upon Blastburn.

Back to Stormas and Blastburn fighting

Deanna and Blastburn were grappling at full strength and both were venting heavily. They both knew that if one of them didn't finish it soon that they would both collapse. _"I think it's time that I use something that I have been saving for quite some time. All I need to do is…" _she thought to herself, but was cut off by Blastburn speaking. "You're pretty good human. I didn't think you would last this long," he said staring her strait in the eyes. "My name is not, human, it's Stormas. Maybe next time you should think of what you can't see before you judge someone," she said as pushed off the intense hold and stepped back. What happened next was truly unforeseen. Deanna jumped up into the air and placed her feet at both sides of Blastburn's neck. Unfortunately, Blastburn hadn't recovered yet from being pushed back. Next, Deanna spun around to face the same direction as Blastburn, but still had her feet on his neck. Then, she fell backwards and landed on her hands. Feet still attached to his neck. And with all the force of her abdomen, hip, and leg muscles, she lifted him off the ground by using her feet and threw him into the back wall head first. He crashed and landed on the ground. A massive dent was in his head armor. Deanna then flipped her legs back the way they came and she stood up. She was swaying from the intense throw she had used on Blastburn.

She managed to look over at the door to see everyone staring at her in disbelief. She was about to walk over when she heard something from where she had thrown Blastburn. There in a heap, Blastburn was getting up. Slowly and weakly, but still getting up. "I have to give you credit, 'Stormas', that was one heck of an attack. But I'm not done yet. I still have some fight in me," he said as he stood. It took him a few seconds, but he finally got on his feet. Inhaling some air he striated and charged again, but he didn't get far because everything started to shake violently. That's when Aalz's hologram appeared and stopped Blastburn from going any further. "That's enough! Blastburn I am confining you to your room until we get to Zraxcus, and then I'll let Tarxs have you. And for you…" She said turning to Stormas, "The nano-bots in your body are fixing any damage from this stupidity. I am confining you to your room until you fully heal. You all are the same age, so you should know better. Blastburn, before you go to your room, go to the med bay so I fix you. The rest of you disperse, now." And then her hologram was gone. Mindbreaker went over to Stormas and tried to help her out. "Hey Mindbreaker?" "Yeah?" "There's some good news to this." "Yeah, what's that?" "I worked off my breakfast." They both laughed as they headed out of the room and down the hall toward their shared room. "You guys did see that right," asked Quickshift. "I don't know how anyone could have missed that," replied Soundmixer. "This human has some impressive moves," said Tech. The others nod in approval and then leave to go back to their room. Then, Glacier goes over to collect her brother. "I told you to make it quick," she said unfeelingly. "I may have not made it quick, but I certainly found someone that is a challenge. Sooner or later we'll end what we started," he said as they walked out of the exercise room and down to the med bay.

The rest of the day Deanna slept on her bunk while the others would pass by every so often to see how she was doing. She woke up once because she was hungry, but Mindbreaker had her stay while she went to go get something. When she came back, she had a bowl of soup. "I heard from somewhere that chicken noodle soup will help," she said handing the bowl to Deanna. "Thanks Mindbreaker," Deanna said as she took the bowl. She ate it slowly and when she was finished Mindbreaker took the bowl back to the mess hall. When she got back, Deanna had fallen asleep again. She had slept clear through the day and all through the night.

The next morning Deanna awoke again before Mindbreaker, but instead went back to sleep. It was about an hour later before Mindbreaker woke up and Deanna was lying on her bed awake because she could sleep no more. "How are you feeling," asked Mindbreaker from the other side of the room. "Much better than yesterday," she answered. Deanna then slid out of her bunk and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes from her luggage. Some time later she remerges from the bathroom and she says, "How about some breakfast? I starved." "Sounds good to me," replied Mindbreaker. So then the two walk out of their room and down the hall toward the mess hall. Deanna still had somewhat of a limp in her step, but it would be gone in a bit.

As they reached the mess hall, they could hear voices coming from inside. Inside was the three boys; Soundmixer, Quickshift, and Tech. And also the four decepticons. Blastburn looked a little beat up still, but that would go away too. He was permitted to only leave his room so he could get his energon. Deanna quickly got a bowl of cereal from the dispenser and went to sit with Mindbreaker and the guys. While she ate, she would listen about what happened the day before. She would answer a few questions, but didn't want to get into some big conversation. Deanna was halfway through her cereal when Aalz started speaking over the intercom. "Attention students. Attention students. I am pleased to say that we have arrived to Zraxcus and if you look out the windows, it should be coming into view." Deanna dropped her spoon in her bowl and carefully got up from her seat and went to the window. There about an hour away was Zraxcus. It was a beautiful planet. It was mostly covered in foliage, but had about two oceans and multiple lakes as well. _"I've made it. I'm finally here. I wonder what else is in store for me here on Zraxcus. Only time will tell,"_ she thought to herself as the others joined her at the window. This certainly will be one heck of an interesting year.

* * *

Hey, Skyjacker here. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot to do at college, then my family and I went on vacation and then fall classes for college started again. How do you guys think I did on the fight scene? Did I do a good job? Wasn't Stormas's new fighting technique awesome? Do you all like the other characters that I put in here? I think I did kind of well with this chapter. It's long, but that's a good thing. It's better to have a story that's long and explains things instead of a short story that leaves you in the dark. I'll try my best to get my characters personalities right. If anyone is wondering why Soundmixer was in a daze when he met Stormas was because… well I can't tell you yet, but you'll know soon, if you don't already know. In the next chapter, you'll be meeting the rest of the first year class and some of the teachers. Also, please review and tell me if I need to change something or if I need to spice something up somewhere. Till next time and thanks for reading. 


	7. A Human and a Brat

A/N: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro and some other people do. I own the plot and my characters.

It's good to be back. I have completed both of my fall classes and I will be posting chapters once again. Now, get ready for a cat fight (mostly verbal). Also, the verbal fight will be one-liners because I think it will be easier to read, but that's the only part.

* * *

A Human and a Spoiled Brat

Zraxcus was beautiful; simply beautiful. Aalz had not yet descended to the surface of the planet, but from up above the planet looked wonderful. The oceans seemed to sparkle a little under the morning sun. The forests were vast and took up most of everything, but the lakes were still visible. There were some cleared out spots here and there, but they weren't very big.

Over the past hour Deanna had been getting her stuff ready so she could depart. Most of her injuries had healed, but she still ached. She would have been done sooner if one of her bags had not exploded. Thankfully she had managed to transfer the stuff to some of her other bags. Now, she was waiting on Mindbreaker to hurry up and get done. "Mindbreaker, how much more stuff do you have," Deanna asked. "Just a little more: I promise," she answered as she stuffed more things into a bag.

After a few minutes both Mindbreaker and Deanna were out the door with their bags and headed down the hall to the rec. room. When they got there, they were met by the faces of Soundmixer, Tech, and Quickshift. The Decepticons were no where to be seen. The others had their bags sitting beside them. As soon as both of them sat down at a table Aalz spoke over the intercom, "Everyone to the rec. room immediately. I repeat: everyone to the rec. room immediately." Deanna looked over at Mindbreaker and said, "Why in the rec. room?" Mindbreaker only shrugged her shoulders. "Probably to keep an eye on everyone while we descend into the atmosphere," said Tech. A moment later all four Decepticons walked into the rec. room. Blastburn was slightly limping as he walked in. Glacier was right behind him to make sure he didn't fall on the way to the table. The other two strolled in like nothing happened the day before.

As soon as everyone was seated Deanna could hear locks click inside the doors. She began to wonder when Tech said, "Just a precaution." She nodded and felt the vibrations of Aalz starting to descend. She had never descended before; heck, she had never been on an airplane. So this was new to her. She turned her head to look out the window and she saw the heat of reentry rising up the glass. She started to clutch onto the armrests of her seat as the vibrations got stronger. So tight in fact, that her knuckles were turning white. However, Blastburn caught sight of this and started to laugh. "What? Can't take it Stormas," he shouted. Deanna kept silent and waited for the vibrations to stop.

Soon Aalz started to slow down and the vibrations came to a slow stop. Deanna whipped her head around and glared at Blastburn, who was right now starring out the window. Out of nowhere there was a big shake and Deanna nearly jumped out of her seat. "Alright students, we have landed. Please go to the ramps for departure. Also, please don't forget any of your possessions," Aalz said as the doors were unlocked. Deanna got up from her seat and moved to the exit. The others were right behind her, except for Quickshift because he couldn't just walk: he had to speed walk. The lights on the walls told them which way to get to the ramps. After a few minutes the door to the ramps came into view. The doors slid open to reveal a giant room with a part of the wall missing. That part of the wall was the opening to the outside. The sunlight was pouring in and a soft breeze brushed against the room. Deanna walked over to the opening and looked over the edge to see the ramp going down to the ground. She also looked up and saw many more ramps leading to the ground. She could hear voices; the other students no doubt. She turned around to see that the others were actually waiting for her to get a move on. _"Here goes,"_ she thought as she stepped onto the ramp. She almost tripped when the ramp started to move. _"What the? I almost fell down the ramp. That would've been horrible. I'd have to hide from everyone out of embarrassment," _she thought to herself as she adjusted to the sudden movement.

On the way down, she started to the voices of the other students get a tad louder. So she looked up and saw that everyone was looking over the edge at her. She wanted to shrink down from all the attention. After a moment they were at the bottom of the ramp and Deanna stepped off and got out of the way as the others stepped off as well. As she looked around, she noticed that another ship was landing a little ways over. There were a few more ships over in the distance. As Deanna took a look around, Mindbreaker and the others moved out of the way as several machines started to come down the ramps. Deanna turned around to see that the machines were actually the food dispensers, the exercise equipment, medical stuff from the med bay, and the things from the rec. room. Deanna took a step back as the pile got larger and larger. The pile sat there on the ground for a minute until the ground beneath it opened up and it all fell in. "Whoa, did you see that," Deanna said as she looked over the edge and into the hole. "Probably a storage area, underneath the docking bay," said Tech as he leaned over the edge to take a quick look of the hole.

Deanna was so busy looking at the hole, that she didn't even hear the shifting in the background. That was until Quickshift gasped at the sight in front of him. Deanna and the others turned around to see Aalz start to shift and change. Everything started to twist and curve into the giant ship. She managed to shrink down as well as she caved-in on herself. Aalz continued to shrink and shift, until at last, a form could be made out. After a few minutes, she stopped shrinking, but she still shifted. From the confusion of it all, a form finally took place where the giant ship once was. The form looked exactly like the hologram that Aalz had used before. She was bigger then Deanna and the others by only a few feet, but the slight bulk to her armor made her look like she was ready for battle.

Aalz noticed that the five of them were looking at her. She didn't see the Decepticons and figured that they had already left along with the other older students. She sighed and walked over to them. As she went over, she could see that they straightened when she got closer. She noticed that the Autobots had gathered around the human and had put their stuff beside them. Aalz was a few feet away when she stopped and she could see a look of confusion from a couple of the Autobots. Tech and Deanna were the exceptions. The human had probably been visited from Mectocs and Tech probably used his massive CPU to figure it out. "You're a shape shifter, aren't you," Deanna asked. "Yes, I am," Aalz answered. Tech simply nodded his head, while the others mentality slapped themselves for being to awestruck to figure it out. Deanna was about to say something else, but Aalz cut her off. "I must be going; I have to go report to Tarxs about our arrival and the little 'incident' that happened yesterday. You are to follow the other students to the auditorium for orientation, room mates, and schedules. Have a nice day," she said before she turned and walked away. _Well, that answers my question of where to go,_ Deanna thought to herself. "Well, we better get going ourselves before we become the last ones to get to the auditorium," said Tech as he picked up his stuff and started to walk. Deanna and the others follow suit and tried to catch up to Tech.

As they were walking in, Deanna got the feeling she was being watched. So she turned her head to see if something was there and sure enough, from behind the gate that lead into the school, was a strange looking creature starring at her. She stopped and dropped her bags. Quickshift, who was behind her, yelled in protest about the stuff being dropped in his way. Deanna turned to him, "I'm sorry, but there's someone over there starring at me. I'm gonna check it out." She started to walk forward, but was stopped when Mindbreaker spoke, "Maybe you shouldn't, he could be dangerous to you." "I'll keep my distance. If he tries anything, I'll get away from him," Deanna said as she started to walk forward again. When Deanna got about half the distance between her friends and the stranger, she noticed that he had started to sneak around the pillar as much as he could before he would reach the railing. When Deanna got about three fourths of the way over, she stopped. From what she could see, he was wearing some kind of mask over his mouth. "Hello," she said. The creature seemed to shake from behind the pillar; like he was nervous or something. He was trying to avoid eye contact because his eyes were going everywhere else besides looking at her. "Hi? Why were you starring at me," Deanna asked. Barely audible he mumbled, "Because I've never seen something like you before. I didn't mean to stare." Deanna leaned her head to the side a bit and asked, "Why are you hiding behind that pillar?" "When people see me they… scream and run away. So I hide so I don't scare anyone," he said. "I won't scream, I promise. Will you come out," she asked in a reassuring tune.

Slowly, he slid out form behind the pillar and what stood before her was an alien version of an Earth snake, but with arms. He didn't have legs or feet, instead he had a long tail. He had claw-like fingers and his 'skin' was a dark brown. The mask on his face was only covering a small portion of his mouth. He had two horns coming out the back of his head and his eyes were black.

Deanna stared at him for a moment. She wasn't scared of him; she actually liked snakes. The only time she was scared of one, was when she tried to pick up a baby copperhead, which was on the street when she was a kid. She smiled at him, "See, no screaming required." He nodded, "Why aren't you scared?" Deanna answered, "You remind me of an Earth snake and I'm not afraid of snakes, so I don't see a reason to be scared." Deanna saw the look of relief that came across his face. "My name's Stormas by the way," she said. "Mine's -Vero- it's nice to meet you," he said silently. "It was nice to meet you to Vero, but if you excuse me, I must be going. I don't want to be late for this orientation. I will see you later Vero," Deanna said as she waved at him. He waved back before he turned and slithered away.

Deanna then walked back over to her friends. When she got back to the group, she noticed that they looked like they were waiting for something. Before Deanna had the chance to speak Mindbreaker spoke, "Well, who was he?" The others nodded and waited for her to answer. "His name is Vero and he was starring at me because he had never seen anything like me before," Deanna answered honestly. Mindbreaker continued to rain questions on Deanna until Soundmixer looked over at the crowd of students becoming smaller and smaller and stated, "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late." Mindbreaker stopped asked Deanna questions and quickly picked up her bag and headed for the entrance. The others did the same and went to catch up with Mindbreaker.

As soon as they reached the entrance, they noticed that the other students were going up to a computer and putting their hand on it. So Deanna and the Autobots did as well. When their turn came, Deanna went first. She put her stuff down and put her hand on the screen. As soon as her hand touched it, a light went across the screen and scanned her hand. When the scan was complete a voice came on and said, "New student, I need your name and origin please." Deanna replied, "Stormas of Earth." After a few seconds the voice came back, "Thank you, Stormas. You are now entered in the school mainframe. Next please." Deanna picked up her stuff and stepped to the side so she could let Mindbreaker through. She went through the same scan and the computer asked, "New student, Autobot, I need your name please." "Mindbreaker," she said. Again, after a few seconds it responded with a thank you and asked for the next. Mindbreaker got out of the way and headed for where Deanna was.

As they waited for the boys to get done, they wandered around the corner and saw the entrance to the auditorium. People's bags were littered around the doors. Almost all the students had gone in, but a couple remained. Out of those few, two odd-looking bystanders stood out. One was, by looking at the outward appearance, a female robot that had some kind of cat as her alternate mode. It could have been, perhaps a panther or something close to it. She had dark purple optics and a faceplate that looked like it resembled a set of sharp teeth. Her hands and feet were clawed. Her armor was a very dark shade of blue with almost blood red lines on her midsection. The lines seemed to curve down to a point. As for the other one, was far more intimating. It looked almost, human, but something was way off. Telling by its features, it too, looked like a female. Her armor took on the resemblance of something a ninja would wear. All of her armor was black. Her feet had two major claws and her hands looked normal, to say the least. Her head was covered in armor, except her eyes. She had four rose red eyes, but that wasn't the weirdest thing that Deanna saw. It was the fact that she had four spider-like legs folded up on her back.

Deanna had her mouth agape at the sight before her and she would've stayed that way until, thankfully, Mindbreaker pulled her back around the corner, just as the two turned their heads in their direction. Deanna closed her mouth and let out a breath. Deanna starred at the ceiling and said, "Did you see those two? That spider-ninja lady freaked me out. Mindbreaker?" She turned her head to see Mindbreaker's optics wide open. "What's wrong," Deanna asked her friend. Mindbreaker didn't move, but she did speak. "I've heard of those two. The one with the panther as an alt. mode is Qufa. And the other is Wexta. Both come from two of the most dangerous planets in our galaxy. They're both, in the Autobot records; Qufa had killed the ambassador from a neighboring planet and Wexta somehow managed to kill a whole town on one of her home planet's moons." "Wow," was all Deanna could say. She turned to look back, but the hallway was empty.

When Deanna had turned back around she saw the boys coming from the computer. When they got to where they were, Mindbreaker relaxed and she and Deanna headed for the door. As Deanna and the others were putting their stuff by the doors, Soundmixer pulled her over to where the boys were and whispered, "What's wrong with Mindbreaker?" Deanna leaned in close and said, "When we were waiting for you guys, we looked around the corner and we saw two very odd people standing by the door. I would've stood there with my mouth open starring at them, but Mindbreaker pulled me back around the corner. I asked her a question and when she didn't answer, I turned around to see her wide eyed and frightened. Then, she told me who the two were. One was called Qufa and the other Wexta." As soon as she had said the names, all three of them took a step back out of shock. "Why are they here? They're too dangerous to be here," Soundmixer said. "The school takes anyone who are in need of help with their abilities; no matter what they did in the past," Tech said. "What should we do," Quickshift asked. Feeling left out, Deanna answered, "I don't know these two as much as you guys, but from what I've been told, they're pretty bad. So I say we watch our backs a bit more." The boys calmed down and nodded their heads in agreement.

So Deanna and the boys headed over to where Mindbreaker was- who was rummaging through her bag- and waited for her to finish. "You almost done there Mindbreaker," Deanna asked. "Yeah, almost," she answered. When she was finished she closed her bag and stood next to the group. They walked over to the door and Soundmixer and Quickshift opened it. The inside was colossal; there were five stories of balconies and every one was full. Deanna took in the sight with awe while she looked around for some open seats. Thankfully, she spotted some over to her right. Deanna pointed it out to the others and they headed over.

When they got there Deanna headed in first and the Mindbreaker and the others followed. Luckily, there were just enough seats for the five of them. Deanna had to sit next to someone, but she didn't care. All she wanted was not to end up sitting next to Blastburn or any of the other Decepitcons. Although, the guy next to her had very strange armor. He was a mechanical being, but his armor looked like something a knight would wear in the dark-ages, but not as bulky. He didn't have a faceplate, but on his helmet he did have a visor that appeared to lift up to show his eyes. His main armor color was blue, but there were also traces –on his arms, legs and chest- that he had another color; it looked like white gold. Out of nowhere, his visor rose up, to reveal two gleaming gold optics.

Deanna sat there for barely a minute when the guy beside her, turned towards her and looked straight at her. She wondered what he was doing, but that ended when he spoke, "Excuse me my lady, I apologize for starring, but you seem to be looking a bit flustered. Are you alright." Deanna couldn't believe it; first he looked like a knight and now he spoke like one too. Turning her head towards him, she answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit nervous." "There is no need to be nervous. Oh! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself-" he got up from his seat and bowed, "-my name is Hetdacus of Zraxcus. And who might you be my lady?" By the time he had stopped talking, Deanna's face had went through ten shades of red. She could feel her face burning, but she answered anyway, "I'm Stormas of Earth." "It is a pleasure to meet you Stormas. Please, allow me to introduce some of my friends.-" he pointed to the two people beside his chair, "-This is Xendaratin and Nexcusi." Deanna looked at them both and they bowed their head as a hello and she did the same.

As Hetdacus was sitting down, Deanna got a good look at the two. The one called Xendaratin also looked like her armor was in resemblance to a knight's armor. She also had a helmet with a movable visor, but she also had a faceplate. She had topaz optics. On both sides of her helmet, there was an antenna sticking out and pointing backwards. She was smaller than Hetdacus. Her armor was mostly onyx black, but it had details of air currents in topaz blue.

The other one- Nexcusi- was just like the other two. She also had a helmet with a visor, but it stayed down. Although for a spilt second, it rose and Deanna could see her opal optics. She looked to be the same size as Xendaratin. Her armor was mostly the color of mystic fire opal, but it did have silver running along the edges.

Deanna couldn't help to think that they belonged on exhibit in some jewelry store. Each of their armors looked like they were made out of the real metals and stones. She was about to say something when the lights in the room started to fade.

All sound in the room stopped as the giant curtain on the stage was pulled back. As the curtain was pulled back, it revealed an empty space. Deanna and the others sat there wondering what was going on. She was about to ask the people beside, but it was interrupted when a beating sound encircled the whole room. After a few seconds, a shadow formed on the stage. It got bigger and bigger until finally, a figure emerged. He had the same type of armor as Hetdacus, Xendaratin, and Nexcusi. His armor was a sapphire blue, but with gold edges. He had gold optics and his helmet also had a visor on it. His face was covered with a faceplate. He was much bigger than the other three, but this wasn't what made him different from the people beside her; it was the pair of huge metallic wings that he had flown in with. When he landed on the stage, he stretched his wings out before he gently folded them behind him.

Deanna looked at the person on the stage and the people beside her, wondering why they didn't possess the wings that the person on stage did. So she asked them, "You guys are from the same planet as the person on stage right?" Hetdacus looked at her with a little confusion, "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well, the person on stage," –she pointed- "has those giant wings and you guys don't. Is that his power?" "No, that's not his power. When our species matures enough, our bodies go through a change and when the change is done, we have our wings." "So, you guys aren't old enough?" "That is correct. It will be another hundred years before we get our wings, but they are well worth the wait." "Oh thank-you, for telling me." "You are most welcome." Deanna then turned back to the front to see that the person was about to start speaking.

Deanna saw him straiten before he took a look of the whole room. He raised his arms and shouted, "Welcome to Zraxcus. I am Tarxs; I am the principle of this school." He lowered his arms and voice, "I believe the first thing I should do is to welcome back all of our returning students and to welcome our first years; welcome. Now the next thing I have to do is tell the newcomers here about our school. Here you will learn to control your abilities and to use them wisely. There are different classes for different perspectives of your powers. You will be tested so you can prove that you are improving, but for each of you to pass, you must complete the mission at the end of the year. If you can't complete it, then you can't go to the next segment. When and if you pass, the next years that you are here, you will be completing missions as tuition and tests. They will be easy at first, but they will get harder; so they can test your full strength. If you run into a problem, you can ask one of the teachers or one of the older students; some are willing to help you. Here are the rules for you to stay; one, you are not allowed to use your powers on other student. No leaving the grounds after curfew. No fighting with your roommates. No loud noises after curfew. Do not disturb school property. Lastly, no bullying the first years. So, with that I will leave you with this; each and every one of you have a purpose here and to reach that purpose, you need some help and that's what I and the other teachers are here for. When you all leave here, you will do great things with the knowledge that you have gained from being here. Whether it be for yourself or for others. Also, you will find your room numbers on the board outside the doors and you will find your schedules in your rooms. Classes start in two days. You are free to go. Please, enjoy your stay." He then turned and walked behind the falling curtain.

That was like the signal for everyone to run out of there like it was the Indy 500. The sight though, was amazing. Everyone was flying and teleporting and everything else imaginable just to get out of the crowded place. There were cars, planes/jets, and all types of animals just trying to get out. Deanna and the others decided it would be a good idea if they just waited for the mass to die down. After a few minutes, it had died down enough for them to get out.

Thankfully, the crowd around the board just outside the door was not crowded at all. Deanna and the others went over to the board and she read the names, "Lets see; three per room. Room 1: Stormas of Earth, Mindbreaker of Cybertron, and Iodx of Venta Sirius. Hey Mindbreaker we got the same room." "Cool." "Okay, other rooms. Room 2: Glacier of Cybertron, Wexta of Entdax, and Qufa of Kaxa Brathá. Wow, three dangerous people in one room. That's gonna suck. Room 3: Lorsca, Sretiyx, and Mist of Jhazx 9. Okay, never heard of them. Lastly, room 4: Harvest of Jhazx 6, Xendaratin and Nexcusi from Zraxcus. That's it for the girl's dorm." When she finished, Deanna stepped back and Soundmixer came up to read the board. He started, "Okay, room 1: Soundmixer, Quickshift and Tech from Cybertron. Room 2: Blastburn, Camo, and Warp of Cybertron. Great, just what we need; a hothead and two idiots in the next room. Anyway, Room 3: Hetdacus of Zraxcus and Vero of Venta Drisx. Hey, that's the sister planet to Venta Sirius. That's it for us." He then turned around and was greeted with Quickshift's face. "Hey, we got the same room. How awesome is that? Did you hear that Tech; we get to be roommates," Quickshift yelled. "Thrilling," Tech said with a slight look of despair.

Quickshift didn't get to see Tech's look for he was already heading out of the building with his bag. So the others did the same, but before they could even reach the door, Quickshift ran back in saying, "Hey, does anybody know how to get to the dorms? The only thing back there is the landing pads." "Well, that is because that is the back exit. If you want the front exit that leads to the courtyard, you have to go that way," a stranger's voice pronounced. Everyone turned to see a giant white bat thing standing a few feet away.

Deanna was about to scream at the sight before her, but quickly recognized the white fur. She remembered the day that man came to her door step and first told her about the school. He said his name was… "Mectocs?" He looked over at her and with a fanged grin, he said, "It's good to see you again Miss Stormas. How do you like the school so far?" "It's awesome." "That's good." "Hey Mectocs?" "Yes?" "I don't want to sound offensive or anything, but you just sacred the crap out of me when you came out of nowhere." He laughed, "No offense taken; I've heard that before. I have had the tendency to walk up and scare people because they didn't hear me. Anyway, you better get going." "Thanks Mectocs." She said as she walked off with her friends.

"You seem to be making all kinds of friends today," Mindbreaker said to Deanna as the walked to the front exit. "Maybe it's my magnetic personality," she said as she hand to her chin and flickered her eyes. Both laughed and kept walking.

Nearing the exit, Quickshift picked up the pace and ran through the door. Deanna and Mindbreaker sighed and went to follow him. As the group walked through the door, they were met with the courtyard. Deanna and the others peered out over what they saw: lush green grass, a few trees running along the edge of the pathways and lots of open space. There was a bulletin board at the end of the path they were on and they walked to it. It had a map of the campus, updates and other random papers. On the map, there was a clean look at the layout of the grounds. The two structures to their left were the gym/arena and the high technical buildings. To their right were the physical and mental power buildings and in front of them were the dorms. The left was the boys and the right was the girls.

Deanna looked at the map so she could put it to memory and she was almost done pointed, "Boys dorm is to the left. It's just down the path," –a whooshing sound was made, "-Quickshift? Where'd he go?" "He just ran off," Tech said pointing off in the direction of the dorms. "But he was just here a second ago," she said. "Well he does have the power of speed, remember," Tech said as he turned his head toward her. "Oh yeah," she said while nodding her head. And before they got started to walking to their dorms; the whooshing sound came back and there stood Quickshift at the corner of the path. "Come on guys, hurry up. I've already been to the room and unpacked. Let's go, let's go, let's go. We don't have all day. Come on," he said quickly as he tried to get them to move faster. "Calm down man, we're going as fast as we want to. It's a beautiful day; you should enjoy it," Deanna said as she picked up her stuff and started to walk. "But there's so much stuff we could be doing besides walking," he wined. "It will only take a few minutes. We have plenty of daylight to do whatever after we've done unpacking." "Fine," he said as he gave in.

When the group had reached their destination they parted ways and went in their dorms. Even though the dorms were separated, there was a connector on the bottom level. It looked like a common room for everybody. So Deanna and Mindbreaker continued on their way inside. Once inside, there was a board on the wall that had all the directions to the rooms. After a quick glance they turned to their right and headed down the hall. Their room was the one on the right. There was a big 1 next to the door. The two waited for it to open and when it did, they stepped in.

The room had lots of space; it was certainly big enough for three. There was a bunk bed on one wall and a single on another. The window was huge and let lots of light in. The bathroom was over to the left a bit; that was huge as well. There were some dressers by the beds. Deanna and Mindbreaker put their stuff by the bunk beds; the single was already taken. "You want the top or bottom bunk," Deanna asked. "I'll take the top," she answered as she climbed up to it. "Good, I think I would fall off that thing while I slept," Deanna said as she climbed into her own. "But it has a railing on it; there's no way you could fall off," Mindbreaker said as she leaned over the edge of her bunk. "Wouldn't stop me," she said from under Mindbreaker. Mindbreaker shrugged her shoulders and started to unpack. Deanna could hear Mindbreaker shifting through her bags above her, so she decided that she would unpack as well. After a few minutes of mindless folding and other crap, all of her stuff was put in the dresser beside the bunk and seeing that leaving her bags in the corner all year was a bad idea, she put her bags under her bunk along with Mindbreaker's.

Just as they had finished putting away their stuff, the door opened. As it slid away, it revealed the third member of their room. She –in comparison- was a sea serpent like creature. She had no legs, but a tail instead. Her hands were clawed and she had fangs that showed from under her mouth. She had a fin on her back and arms that were pulled back. There was also a fin on the tip of her tail. She had two green eyes and her skin was completely a sea blue color. The armor she wore was on her chest, arms, head, and down the back of her tail. There were parts on her arm and the back of her chest armor that allowed for the fins to open up and extend.

Everyone stood there for a second, just starring at each other. No one made the effort to move or to speak. That was until Mindbreaker said, "Hi, I'm Mindbreaker. It's nice to meet you." The stranger said nothing. Deanna thought that maybe she was waiting for her to introduce herself next, so that's what she did. "Hello, I'm Stormas; a pleasure to meet you." The stranger still said nothing. "She's just starring at us," Mindbreaker whispered to Deanna. "Well, maybe she's going to… yeah I got nothing," she whispered back. After a few moments, the stranger moved the rest into the room and went over to the single bed and then turned back around to the two. She straitened and then she spoke, "I am Iodx. I am sorry that I did not return your greetings right away, but I was scanning your minds for anything…evil."

Deanna felt a little insulted about that; sure she probably looked strange to people, but evil. "Was that the slight tingle I felt in the back of my CPU," Mindbreaker asked. Iodx nodded. _"I hope she didn't scan through anything personal,"_ Deanna thought to herself. Iodx looked at her, "I do not go through anything personal." Deanna eyes widen a bit as she realized that she doesn't just scan people's minds; she was a… "You're a mind reader." "Technically, I would be called a telepath." "Hey, as long as you don't do something funky up there I'll be fine," Deanna said. Mindbreaker was confused and asked, "What in the world are you guys talking about?" Deanna looked up at her, "She's a telepath. You know; the ones who can hear your thoughts and that sort of thing." "Cool, I can control minds," she said to Iodx. Iodx nodded and then turned back around to her bags on her bed. Deanna turned back to Mindbreaker and asked, "You want to go tour the place?" "No thanks, I want to get a bit of recharge before we meet back up with the boys. You go on ahead," she replied as she laid down on the bunk. _"How about you Iodx,"_ Deanna thought; knowing that she would still be listening. "No thanks," she replied. With that, Deanna left the room and wandered into the hallway.

The hallway was empty and no signs of life showed anywhere. So she started walking and then stopped when she noticed that room three had its door open. The way the rooms were coordinated, rooms one and three were in the same hallway while rooms two and four were in another. The closer she got down the hall, the more she noticed someone talking in the room. It got louder and louder the closer she got until she was about to pass the door when she heard. "I pacifically asked for my own room. This dump isn't even one tenth the size of my room back on Jhazx 9," a voice pronounced. "It could be worse Lorsca. You could be sharing a room with that human we saw," a different voice spoke. "Or you could be with one of those lesser beings. Oh, what are they called; Cybertronians that's it," a third voice announced. "There is no way that I would stay in the same room as them. That human doesn't deserve any of this; only we do, for we are superior beings," the first voice said with a bit of cockiness trailing along with the words.

Not wanting to get into something she didn't want to, Deanna kept walking down the hall. Unfortunately, as soon as she passed the open door she heard a new topic of their discussion. "I don't believe it," it was the second voice. "It's living down the hall," it was the third voice this time. "Well, well, well. What do we have here," the first voice inquired.

Deanna felt stupid for passing their door at such an inopportune moment, but it was the only way down the hall, so she turned to face the voices. When she turned, she was confronted was the voices owners. All three of them were out in the hallway. The owner of the first voice was standing at the head of their little pack with her arms on her hips, while the other two stood behind her with their arms crossed. The one leading or 'Lorsca' was also a mechanical being, but had no sign whatsoever of having an alt. mode. She had pink optics with no faceplate or visor. She was Deanna height, but was 'skinnier' then her. She looked like she barely had anything between her chest and hips. She had two protrusions coming out the back of her head and went strait down her back; it looked like hair. The armor she wore was mainly light blue, but had light pink in some areas. There also were little stones on her forearms, shins, neck, and shoulders; they had a resemblance to diamonds.

The one on her right or Deanna's left, was also of mechanical origins and had no signs of an alt. mode. She had light blue-ish grey optics and also didn't have a faceplate or visor. She was just as thin as the first one, but was the shortest of the three, but only by a few inches. The armor she had was mainly cerulean blue, but had normal blue on her midsection and thighs. She also bore gems on her armor, but these looked like sapphires instead of diamonds.

The third one was just like the others, but she was not as thin. Her armor was a little bit bigger and she had reinforced plating on her joints. She had violet optics and also didn't have a faceplate or visor. She had an antenna coming out at an angle out the top of her head; it was pointing to the back of her. She had purple plating with lavender lines on the top of her forearm and shin armor.

All three together gave Deanna the urge to go get her sunglasses because of their bright colors; they were giving her a migraine. That light pink armor was just making it worse.

The group and Deanna just stood there starring at each other until the lead one took a step forward and cocked her head a little to the side. Deanna only wondered what she was going to say, but it ended when she did speak.

"Looks like not all the trash got taken out today girls," she said with the same cockiness as before.

Deanna's face looked still as all three of them started to laugh. The purple one noticed that she wasn't fazed by their friend's words.

"She doesn't even know what you're talking about Lorsca. I bet she's too stupid to understand," the third one said before laughing again.

"Yeah, I agree with Sretiyx," the second said.

Deanna narrowed her eyes a bit in frustration and anger. She was about to turn and leave when the first spoke again.

"Ha ha ha, Mist and Sretiyx you're too funny. But we must not forget that the only things humans are good for: target practice and slaves. And they're not even good at that. Humans don't even deserve to live; they're worthless," Lorsca laughed.

The calm look was gone on Deanna's face and it was replaced with rage. She wanted to beat this girl's face in or blow it up, but she remembered the rules and refrained. She did however, think of the scene in her mind. A bolt of lighting struck Lorsca in the face and her head exploded. Deanna's imaginary figure pumped her arms into the air as a sign of victory. Deanna inwardly smiled. She was then snapped out of her thoughts as the first spoke rudely again.

"She's not much better than those lesser beings, but at least they can do more than a human," the cockiness in her voice returned once again. The laughing was gone and the starring had begun once again. But before one of them could get another word in, Deanna beat them to it.

"The only ones who I see as worthless, is you. Simply a waste of space," Deanna said with a hint of anger mixed in.

All three of them dropped their jaws at what they just heard. Then, one by one all three of them snapped out of it and glared at Deanna.

"She did not just say that to us," Sretiyx yelled.

"No one speaks to me like that. You're going to pay for that worm," Lorsca screamed.

"The only worms I see are the three fat ones standing in front of me," Deanna commented back.

"You did not just call me fat," Lorsca growled.

"I don't see anyone else in the hall," Deanna said.

"I'll have my father send the guards to kill you; even if they're on another planet," she screamed.

"What? Are you too weak to do it by yourself? Maybe you're too stupid to do it by yourself," Deanna remarked.

"Don't you dare say that again, you pathetic flesh bag," she shrieked.

"What was that? You are weak and unintelligent. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to getting better, but I think it may be too late for you. Oh well, better luck next time," Deanna declared.

Lorsca's face was turning redder and redder by the minute, but Deanna held her position and stayed calm. She looked like she was about to charge when a door at the other hallway opened and a figure stepped out. Deanna carefully turned her head to see the figure.

In Room 4

Harvest was sitting in the sun; it warmed her armor and relaxed her. Her green armor soaked up as much as it could. She had just finished unpacking when her two new roommates came through the door. They exchanged hellos and they started to unpacked. As she sat by the window, she and the others would exchange info about each others planet and home. As soon as they got done unpacking, they left to go outside. They asked if she wanted to come with them, but she refused and stayed behind so she could be alone for a bit longer.

Sadly, it ended when she heard yelling from out in the hallway. She wondered who it could be, that could get into a fight so early in the school year. Dejectedly, she got up from her perfect spot and walked over to the door. At first she only leaned against so she could hear the voices. They were yelling about fat worms or something, but she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. It was getting worse by the second. She knew she had to do something to, at least, distract them long enough that they get bored and live. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and by the sound of things, it was getting pretty heated. So she opened the door and walked out. Only, she didn't like who was out there. The human was fine, but the other three.

Lorsca was someone she did not want to see again. The last time she saw her, she was recruited as her personal servant while her father gave his dues to Lorsca's father. It was horrible; everywhere she went that day she had to do something for Lorsca. It ranged from being a foot rest to being a waiter to her friends: Mist and Sretiyx. She was from the same system as her, but she was from Jhazx 6, the farming planet, and Lorsca and the other two were from Jhazx 9, the planet of the royals. Harvest was the daughter of the most successful farmer of the whole system and Lorsca was the daughter of the emperor of the whole system. Harvest had labeled Lorsca as spoiled to the core of her being. She saw first hand at how Lorsca dealt with people who weren't from Jhazx 9; like they didn't exist. To her, anyone who wasn't a royal, wasn't anything at all.

Her plan had worked; they had gotten distracted and were now starring at her. She didn't what to be a part of the fight, so she kept her distance from all of them. She didn't mind fighting, but she would rather stay out of it and work on growing some of her plants. She only fought when it was absolutely necessary; mindless fighting didn't suit her.

She was frowning under her faceplate. Her lime green optics didn't move from the scene. Her plan had worked, but now she needed to get them away from each other. The human was just standing there in a calm state of mind, while the other three were steaming with hate and anger.

Mindful of their current mood, Harvest took a few steps forward. Lorsca and the others loosened a little, but they still remained in their hateful stare. Harvest stopped as she stepped beside the human.

Back in the hallway

When Deanna saw the figure in the other hallway, she thought she was going to be cornered by these people, but the girl made no attempt to aid the three girly-girls in front of her. Instead, she walked right up next to Deanna and started to glare at the other girls.

The quiet remained until Lorsca put her hand on her hip and said, "Well, if wonders never cease; it's the farm girl. Have you come back to be my servant again or have you come to pay your respects?"

"I am here for neither Lorsca. You will leave this human alone," Harvest answered back; her posture was calm and collected.

"No peasant tells me what to do, especially some farmer's daughter from Jhazx 6," Lorsca retorted.

"Thing is Lorsca, here I am not a peasant and you are not royalty, but we are merely students to this school. So I can do as I please," Harvest countered.

"I bet your father wouldn't like losing his farm and property," Lorsca replied.

"Yes, but I bet your father wouldn't like it if you got kicked out, before classes even started," Harvest responded.

"Hmph, whatever; Mist, Sretiyx, we're leaving. This isn't the end human, you can count on it," Lorsca said before she and the others went back into their room and closed their door.

Deanna merely shrugged her shoulders at the comment and then turned to Harvest. "Thanks for the help," she said. Harvest turned to her, "You're welcome." "Is she always like this?" "Pretty much." "Maybe this will be the year when someone teaches her a lesson in manners." "Hopefully." "Name's Stormas." "Harvest." "Pleasure to meet you Harvest." "Likewise." "Well, I think I'll continue on my tour of this place. Have a nice day Harvest." "Same to you, as well."

Harvest then turned and went back into her room. Before she disappeared, Deanna saw the small boosters on the bottom of her feet. And while she and her were talking, Deanna saw that her faceplate was engraved with inner-tangling vines.

After Harvest had completely gone into her room, Deanna left her spot in the hallway and walked around the corner to begin her tour anew. There were rooms here and there and even a little vending machine area for the students. The doors that lead to the commons room was a little bit down the hall. After seeing everything that the first floor had to offer, Deanna headed back to her room. She had one heck of a story to tell Mindbreaker. Even though the answer eluded her when she asked herself how someone can sleep through all that yelling. _"Some people will wake up at the slightest noise, while others will sleep through explosions."_

As she rounded the corner to her shared room she quickly walked by Lorsca room and stood in front of hers; she opened the door to find Mindbreaker snoring softly and Iodx off to the side in a chair…also sleeping. Deanna walked over to Mindbreaker and thought as to wake her or not, but she decided not to and give her a few more minutes. Deanna sat on her bunk and listened to the silence. She could hear the people outside, so see turned her head and saw people talking to each other and showing off their powers. _"This place is getting more interesting by the minute." _Finally, this chapter is done; I can't believe it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, about my classes, Microbiology-passed, Anatomy-have to take again. I know, it sucks, but this time around I get more of what they're talking about. This week was spring break, so I was able to get a lot done, but it ends in two days and I don't want it to. I don't want to go back, but I must. Well, again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Till next time, Skyjacker.


End file.
